Demons! 2: Humans!
by Xilex90
Summary: The sequel to Demons! They may be out...but now the demons have been turned into HUMANS. Forced to live in the human world in human bodies, will they learn how to blend in with Jamies help? Or just cause a lot of Trouble? R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Jamie's eyes fluttered open slowly, "I think she's coming around..." she

heard a familiar voice say. She blinked to clear her vision and looked up.

Yep. There they were.

"Crud..."

She sat up, she was on the couch. The demons were all staring at her.

Only they weren't demons anymore...

They were humans.

She could still recognize them though, by the way they carried themselves

and by a few physical features.

Tchang Zu was a man somewhere in hs early fourties, not bad looking

either. He had grayish hair, emerald green eyes, and a nice healthy

tan. He was wearing a sleaveless yellow T-shirt, and what looked like

relatively worn Blue jeans.

Bai Tsa looked to be about 38. She had long hair which was pulled back

into dreadlock-type locks. It was dark black, with a bit of a bluish tint to

it. Her eyes were a sort of pinkish purple. Her outfit consisted of a loose,

long-sleeved shirt and knee-length pants. all of it was blue.

Tso lan, as opposed to his being younger than Bai Tsa, looked 40. Jamie

shrugged this off. He had short, slicked back black hair with a purple tint

to it. His eyes were violet. Deep Violet. He had fair skin, with looked almost

pale in contrast to his blood-red shirt and crisp dark purple slacks. He looked

very distinguished. If a bit vampirish...

Hsi Wu looked like a sixteen year old.

Oh, that just took the cake...

He had dark grey hair with light blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of Blue

denim Capri's, and a black T-shirt with white swirly patterns on the front.

Po Kong looked the same age as Jamie.

And she was lovely.

Unlike her demon form, her human form was small and Petite. She looked

like she weighed maybe 98 pounds at the most...much to Jamies Shock and

Envy. She had her black hair in two neat buns on either side of her head. a

very japanese looking hair-style. Her eyes were dark blue She wore a very

pretty, flared Green dress with a tiny flower paatern on it. Also in green.

Albeit darker. She wore lime-green tube socks with bright yellow platform

shoes, which gave her more height than she accualy was. Jamie could tell

that if she was barefoot,she would have been shorter than **her.**

Dai Gui was huge. His muscles were just as prominent now as they had

been when he was still a demon. He was easily 6 and a half feet hair was

reddish-brown, cut ear length, and a bit messy looking. his wore a brown

tank-top and greenish-brown jeans with holes worn at the knees. He was

also wearing sun glasses, which almost hid his dark brown eyes. He looked

like maybe 29 or 30. Maybe 34, stretching a little...

Xiao fung looked exactly as he had the other two times she'd seen him in

human form. the only difference was hs outfit, which was now an Orange

T-shirt and Beige kackies.

And Shendu...

looked just like he did in the picture Drago had of Him and Katherine.

His hair was platnum blonde, and Long. Just past his shoulders. He had it

pulled back into a sort of rumpled poney-tail, which needed to be brushed

out. His eyes were dark blue, but with reddish flecks that were barely

noticeable at first was wearing an olive-green shirt and Blue

jeans He looked about 38. Not at all bad-looking.

None of them were.

Except maybe Xiao Fung. But she had her reasons for not liking HIM.

Jamie adjusted her bathrobe, which was coming loose.

"Where did you guys come from?"

"Why so suprised to see us? You DID open the portal."

"Yeah but..." She sighed. She might as well tell them. "You know those

Chans you guys kept telling me about? Well, they found out about me

being in there with you guys and when I opened the portal the old guy

used a spel to make it so that only **humans **could use it."

"Well that explains why we all look like this.." Hsi Wu said with a hiss.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with it," Jamie said hurriedly, "When you

guys didn't come out of the portal I was shocked. I-"

"Stop making excuses, we know you had nothing to do with...**this..."**

Tchang Zu said motioning to his new form with disgust.

"You're not powerful enough to perform such a spell," Shendu added,

"anyone can see that. Portal spells are one thing...Transformations

are another."

Jamie sighed with relief. At least they wern't mad at HER...

"So..you guys are humans now? or do you stll have your powers?"

The demons hissed with disgust

"We are powerless!" Bai Tsa said with a bitting tone. The only one of

us to retain any powers is DRAGO."

Jamie was puzzled, "How come Drago still has powers?" "How should WE

know?! All we know is he does." Tchang Zu said bitterly

Drago shot a smirk at his Uncle, who glowered at him. Shendu gave him

a warning look, " Dont look so smug,Drago, you may have powers but

they are less than what they were."

Drago rolled his eyes, "Whatever.."

Jamie got to her feet, walking a few feet away from them, pacing.

"Maybe it's because he was half human already...Maybe since he was

onlyhalf demon, his abilities were only taken by half."

The look of pure hatred on their faces as they relized the accuracy of

Jamies theory was enough to send shivers down her spine. However,

Drago seemed on the verge of laughing.

"Talk about Irony, huh?"

"Shut up, boy," Shendu said as the others turned to glare at the both

of them. Jamie sighed.

"This is gonna be a long night..."


	2. Chapter 2

After she managed to break up what could potentially have been a

rather dangerous fight between Shendu and Tchang Zu, Jamie sighed

and paced across the lving room, "Why did you guys come to my place?

I can't fix this, you said so yourself."

"No," Bai Tsa said, " but neither can we. At least at the moment. And if

we are to be humans, we need to know **how **to be human." Jamie was

confused, "But, I thought you guys already knew how-"

"No," Tchang Zu interrupted, "We know how to PRETEND to be humans

for short periods of time. There is a difference between pretending to

be something, and _being_ something."

"A **_huge_**difference," Hsi wu added sprawling on the couch casually.

Jamie popped her fingers, a habit she'd had since she was ten, and

looked at them confusedly, "So where does this concern me?"

Shendu scoffed, "I should think that it would be obvious. We need you

to **_teach_** us how to be humans permanently. And that requires residence

with you."

"...You guys are gonna...**live** with me?"

They nodded.

"Oh boy...I need to sit down..."

Drago, who was standing next to her, gripped her at the shoulders and

guided her into one of the two comforter chairs that were on either side

of the couch.

"Deep breaths, J. DEEP. BREATHS."

Jamie inhaled deeply and Let it all out in a big whoosh.

"Okay...I'm good.." She said leaning her head against the cushy material

of the chair. She reluctantly turned and looked over at the demons, who

seemed to be waiting for her response.

"Alright...I guess...Um...The couch is a fold out, so three of you guys could

probably share it...." She stood up shakily, "Drago and Hsi wu could sleep

in the chairs, they lean back, see?" She said pulling the lever so the foot

rest popped up and it leaned back at a nearly 145 degree angle.

"And um....Bai Tsa and Po Kong could sleep on the love seat, that's the

smaller couch."

"What about Us?" Xiao Fung asked, motioning to himself and Shendu.

"Um....Uh...I...Uh..."

Jamie sighed, "There's an old Futon in my closet...and I guess one of you

could have my bed..."

She trudged over to the closet in between the living room and her bedroom

She rummaged through it for a minute and pulled out a knit-blanket and a

small, poofy pillow.

"Uh...Where are YOU gonna sleep?" Drago asked, raising an eyebrow

Jamie let out a another heaving sigh

"In the bathtub...."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie woke up the next day with a cramp in her back. At firs she was

confused why she was in the bath tub, but then the memories of what

had happened came back to her. Jamie climbed out of the tub and stretched

letting her bones crack. She used the bathroom and brushed her teeth

until they were pearly white, and put on deodorant. She looked at the clock

she had hung above the toilet. It was 1:00.

Jamie left the bathroom...

and her jaw, metaphorically hit the floor.

The apartment was a mess. DVD's and CD's were on the floor, pictures

were knocked over, her sea shell lamp lay on the floor, broken.

"What happened to my apartment?!" Jamie asked the demons, who were

sitting on the couch watching a TV movie. "We got bored, so we examined

the contents of your home."

Jamie wandered over to the kitchen area. The counters and table were

covered with food and dirty dishes. The refrigerator was empty.

completely empty.

"Oh...we made ourselves lunch as well," Shendu said turning up the volume.

Jamie turned to them, her face horrified

"That was my food for the whole WEEK and you ate it all in one day?!"

"It was very good...Especially the noodles with red sauce and meat chunks,"

Hsi wu said, tell-tale tomato stains on his mouth.

"You ate my spaghetti....?" Jamie asked, looking crestfallen.

"Yep."

Jamie groaned, "Now I have to go to the store again..."

The demons exchanged looks and then turned to look at Jamie, expectant

looks on their faces.

"What...?" Jamie asked warily

The demons continued to stare at her. It suddenly dawned on her what they

wanted.

"No! No way! I am NOT taking you guys to the store with me!"

The demons grinned.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie pushed her shopping cart into the store, the demons flanking he heels.

"Okay, I've got a list of the things I need...You guys can follow me around,

but please don't do anything to cause trouble or...embarassing."

"Oh, please" Hsi wu said, "what could we possibly do to embarass you?"

He leaned against a nearby book wrack. It toppled over, sending books

scattering across the floor. Other shoppers turned and stared.

Jamie groaned in aggrivation, "THAT is a pretty good example...

The others shot dirty looks at him.

"Uh..oops?"

* * *

**_PS :_**

**_TO MY FANS!!!_**

**_EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE HUMAN NOW, WHEN i REFER TO TEM AS A GROUP, I WILL STILL CALL THEM_**

**_THE DEMONS._**

**_THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW!_**

**_BYE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie walked down he aisles of the store, looking for the items she

needed.

"Let's see..." Jamie said glancing at her list.

**Milk**

**eggs**

**bread-2 loaves**

**cheese-sliced and blocked**

**lunchmeat**

**mayo**

**tomatos**

**grapes**

**soda-any**

**apples**

**Cereal-any**

**mac and cheese-4 boxes**

**noodles- 5 boxes**

**Rice- 1 box**

**ketchup- 1 bottle**

**mustard-1 bottle**

**ground beef- 3 pounds**

Jamie looked out the corner of her eye at Shendu and the others. She

was half expecting for people to start screaming and running away any

minute now. But that was ridiculous. Why would they? After all, the

demons were HUMAN now...

Still...

Jamie spotted the rice. It was on the top shelf, just beyond her reach.

She tried to stand on tip-toe, but it was still to high by at least three

inches. Shendu reached from behind her and easily plucked it from the

shelf, which reminded her of how he had done the same thing in the

Netherworld, when Drago had been looking for that book.

Shendu dropped the box into the shopping cart, uninterested.

"Uh...thanks"

Shendu grunted in response. Unlike his siblings, Shendu, as well as

Drago, seemed bored. _He would,_ Jamie reminded herself, _he's spent_

_a lot of time on earth before. This is nothing new to him. Heck, he's been_

_in **space**...He and Drago are more use to this kind of stuff._

Jamie gathered the rest of her dry-storage foods in silence. Until-

"Ooh! Marshmellows!" Hsi Wu said snatching up a bag of the white,

puffy treats, "I had some of these last time when I tried to get my tail

from Ja-"

Jamie clamped a hand over his mouth, "SHUSH!"

"What?" Hs Wu said, pushing her hands away, "Don't talk about your

t-a-i-l in front of people. Besides, you don't have one anymore, so knock

it off, or I'll-"

"You will what?"

"I'll...I'll....make you sit in the car!"

Hsi Wu opened his mouth to respond but changed his mind.

"Yes ma'am..."

"That's better."

Tchang Zu and Dai Gui snickered at Hsi Wu's belittlement. Hsi Wu growled

"Oh, Shut up..."

000000ooooo000000

As Jamie put the newly purchased food items away, The demons whent

back to watching TV. Jamie sighed. She had a feeling that her electric bill

was going to be high this month...

She whent over and sat cross-legged on the floor next to Drago, since

Shendu and the others had taken all the furniture. "So what are you

watching?" "I dunno... something about zombies..."

"**_Night of the living dead_**?"

"No, the one with that funny guy."

"Oh, you mean _**Shuan of the dead**_?"

"Yeah...not MY type of movie, but it's okay. What else is on?"

"I dunno...I'll check" She said taking the remote from the arm of the couch

and flipping through the stations. " Hey!" Dai Gui said growling, "Dai Gui

was watching that!" He snatched the remote back and turned it back to

the movie.

"But I-" Jamie started

Dai Gui growled again, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh...nevermind..." Jamie said slowly turning back to the screen. Shendu

rolled his eyes and snatched the remote away, "Give me that!" He tossed

the remote back to Jamie, "Here."

Dai Gui turned and glared at Shendu, "Why you-" He lunged across the couch

attempting to punch Shendu. However Tchang Zu was between them, and

pushed him, one-armed, back to his side of the couch and scoffed "Be still,

Dai Gui!"

Jamie once again flipped through the stations. "Jerry Springer...Inuyasha...

Animal Cops...The godfather...OH! Sweeney Todd!"

"What's Sweeney Todd?" Po Kong asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only the greatest Movie of all time! It's about singing, and blood, a love

story, cannablism...and REVENGE."

"Hm..." Tso Lan said, raising a hand to his chin, "Sounds interesting..."

000000ooooo000000

About halfway through the movie, Jamie stood and stretched. She

glanced over at her clock

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!"

She ran to her bedroom and yanked her uniform out of the closet.

She pullled it on as fast as she could, glancing at the clock again. She

grabbed her pocket book .

"Hey, what's the hurry? it's just getting to the good part" Drago asked

seeing her dash for the door.

"I'm gonna be late for work if I don't leave right NOW."

"Oh."

"Listen, I'm gonna be gone until about 11:30 PLEASE don't mess up the

apartment! OR eat all the food!"

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Po Kong asked.

"I don't know...read a book, watch a movie, play a board game, Whatever!

Just don't strow the apartment!"

And with that, she dashed down the hall, Just as Mr Landry climbed into

the elevator.

"Ground floor please!"

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu raised an eyebrow at the still half-open door where Jamie had been

seconds before.

"So...what do we do now?"

Drago whent over to the glass cabinet where Jamies DVD's were stacked.

He rummaged through them. A brightly colored one caught his eye.

"_**Ouran High School Host Club**_....wonder what this is about...."

He took the disk labled ONE and put it in the DVD player.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jamie stepped out of her light blue car, locking it, in front of her

apartment building. Being a waitress was exhausting. Taking orders,

cleaning up, at one oint she'd even had to help Daren, the chef, cook

the hamburger suprise. She wearily walked over to the elevater and

pressed 2. When she reached her floor, she walked down the hall

and to her apartment and opened the door.

The place was clean, she noticed with relief, and the demons were

watching one of her favorite Anime shows. OHSHC. Tso Lan, who

was in the kitchen area looked up from the stove. "Hello Jamie."

"Hey..." she said tiredly "Whatcha cookin'?"

" Tea. How was work?"

Jamie put her purse on the table near the door, "Exhausting..."

She plopped down into the hard, wooden chair at the kitchen table.

"So, what did you guys do while I was gone?"

"We watched the television. We also considered how to improve

the sleeping arrangements."

"Oh, what'd you come up with?"

"We are, as yet, undecided."

"Oh...guess that means I have to sleep in the bathtub again..." Jamie

sighed.

"No. We did find a solution to THAT problem," Tso Lan said pouring

tea into two of Jamies flowery mugs. He placed one in her hands

Jamie took a sip.

"Mmm...this is good... What kind of tea is this?"

"Dream Tea. It promotes good dreams" Tso Lan said taking a seat beside

her. "So what exactly is your solution to me sleeping in the bathtub?" Jamie

asked, taking another sip of the warm, relaxing tea.

"We've decded that Xiao Fung will sleep on the fold-out couch with

Tchang Zu, Dai gui and I," he said sipping his tea quietly, "Shendu will

sleep on what you call the futon. That way, you may have your sleeping

chamber to yourself. But, again, this is only temporary"

Jamie drank some more of the tea, and yawned, "I'm gonna go to bed..."

She stood, stretching, and made her way to her bedroom.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie tossed and turned, her comforter was kicked to the floor. Whimpers

escaped her throat

000000ooooo000000

_"Pathetic Human SCUM!"_

_"Rip her apart!"_

_"Feel our suffering by the very hands you humans banished!" Dai Gui_

_growled viciously, backhanding her, sending her flying. Tso Lan used_

_hs powers over graity and hurled her to the ground._

_Shendu shot a stream __of fire at her, burning her leg. She screamed and _

_she had ran...but there was nowhere to go, and she just kept running.._

_and running...and Running..._

_God it hurt SO bad..._

_but she had to get away..._

_and then she spoted the library. She ran inside. There was __Drago!_

_"Drago! Help! Your family is after me! They're tying to KILL me!"_

_"Come on," he said pulling her into a small room she did not remember_

_seeing before. _

_Still, he slammed the door shut and baracaded it._

_Jamie heaved a sigh of relief._

_"Thank goodness...thanks Drago...I thought I was a goner..."_

_Drago turned and faced her, his red eyes gleaming with an unnatural_

_light she'd never seen before._

_"Drago....?"_

_He cackled loudly, "Now I've got you all to myself..."_

_He sprung forward and pushed her against the wall. Jamie struggled to get _

_away. "Drago STOP! What are you doing?!"_

_Drago merely silenced her with a slap, sending her sprawling to the ground__._

_He leaned down and bared his fang-like teeth__. Jamie kicked and flailed_

_but was overpowerd as Drago grabbed her wrists in one of his clawed, green _

_hands and held them over her head._

_"Please Drago, don't do this! You're my friend!"_

_Drago gave her a smirk._

_"You don't have any freinds..."_

_and then she felt his hand move to cover her mouth _

_"I'm gonna enjoy **this...**" He said, grinning evily, burrying his teeth into her neck_

_ripping out a chunck of flesh_

_"Nooooo!"_

* * *

She sat up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. The door to her room burst

open, It was Drago. Jamie yelped.

"What happened?"

"N-nothing...Just a bad dream... I'm fine..." Jamie said in between breaths.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...just a...just a bad dream."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No!"

Seeing Drago raise an eyebrow, she forced a smile, "I'm fine...really...

It was just that 'dream tea' Tso Lan made. That stuff may be good, but

it gives you some _**really **_messed up dreams..."

"You sure?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Jamie looked at him.

how could he be the same monster in that nightmare?

He **wasn't**

That's how.

He was DRAGO. He'd never hurt her.

Embarass the hell out of her?

maybe

but hurt her?

Never.

Jamie smiled, a real on this time

"Yeah...It was just a stupid dream..."

"If you say so..."

He shut the door with a soft click. Jamie picked her blanket off the floor

and laid back down. "Dream Tea My butt..." she muttered as she slowly

fell back to sleep.

000000ooooo000000

Tso Lan woke up to find Drago glaring at him.

"What do you want?"

"That stupid Tea you gave Jamie made her have nighmares!"

"Oh...I don't see why, It was perfectly good Dream Tea. I was in the

middle of a wonderful dream involving ripping the heads off of - Oh."

" 'Oh' what?"

"It was Dream tea for Demons....In humans it causes violent Nightmares."

Drago slapped his forehead in disgust.

"**Of course** it does..."


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie woke up at around 6:00. "Well...day two with my new room

mates..." she said as she changed into a pair of Jeans and a t-shirt.

She exited her bedroom and was assualted by the smell of burnt

bread. The demons were in the kitchen area.

Eating.

"Not again...." Jamie groaned. Dai Gui looked up at her from his plate,

which held 3 eggs, 4 peices of toast, and some rice. "Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah, nightmares galore, thanks again for that Tea of yours

Tso Lan."

Tso Lan looked up from his own plate, "Oh, yes, Drago mentioned

that."

"I hope you didn't eat ALL the food again did you?"

Tchang Zu scoffed, "Don't be stupid...We only consumed the eggs,

bread, and rice."

Hsi Wu held up his spoon, " And the **_cocoa puffs_**. This stuff is good."

Jamie growled.

"Okay, this is how it's gonna work. If you guys wanna live here, I'm

okay with that, but at the rate you guys eat, I'm gonna run out of

money. If you guys are gonna crash here, you gotta get JOBS."

The demons froze.

Bai Tsa leaned towards Tchang Zu, "That human expects us to work?!"

"You're human **too** now sister if you recall..." Shendu said mockngly

from the other side of the table "Shut up shendu!" She hissed angrily.

"Stop bickering. It's pointless and boring," Tso Lan said. He turned his

attention back to Jamie, "Continue."

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, **yes** Bai Tsa, I expect you to work.

If you're going to live in MY apartment, eat all of MY food, and raise

my bills by spending all day watching the TV, you're going to help

support yourselves"

Shendu shrugged and continued eating, as did Tso Lan. The others

however muttered bitterly. "There's no point in arguing. You're getting

jobs and that's final. I can help you if you want."

They merely glared at her.

Scratcher slunk out of the bathroom, where he usually slept and rubbed

against Jamie's leg, purring. she knelt down and scratched his ears

"Good morning, my little ball of fuzz and claws..." she said with a smile.

She walked past the table to the cabinet under the sink. She pulled out

the bag of cat food and filled his dish. then gave him some water.

Scratcher dove on the bowl, the crunching comming from his mouth was

audible. Dai Gui tilted his head at the little creature. After a second, he

reached down as if to pet it. Scratcher hissed and swiped at his hand

"Yeow!" Dai Gui yelped, backing away. His hand had four jagged cuts

which were bleeding.

"Scratcher doesn't like it when people are near his food..." Jamie said.

She whent over to the hall closet and pulled out a red 4 by 5 box.

She opened it and pulled out two objects, going back to the kitchen

area, she revealed them to be a band-aid and an alcohol pad.

"Let me see your hand," she said. Dai Gui held it out. Jamie opened up

the package and removed the pad. She rubbed it on the wound, and

Dai Gui pulled his hand away, "That burns!"

"It's disinfecting the cuts. You don't wanna get an infection do you?"

Jamie asked pulling his hand back. She once again applied the strip

to the cuts, then out the band aid on. "There, good as new, now stop

being such a baby. We have a busy day ahead of us. If you guys are

gonna get jobs, you've gotta dress like you want one...We're going

clothes shopping."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie entered the store. Despite her fear that she would be horribly

embarrassed, she was admittedly, excited. She was going to her

favorite store in the whole world.

Wal-Mart.

She had approximatly 200.00 she could use to buy clothes, and

divided by nine, not, includng herself, was about twenty-two dollars

each.

"Okay, me, Bai Tsa and Po Kong will be in the girls section. Shendu,

you and Drago help the guys pck out some good outfits. Remember,

twenty-two dollar limit. Think cheap, but stylish."

Drago gave her a mock salute, "Yes sir, commander."

Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Just go"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie waited as Bai Tsa and Po Kong tried on the outfits they'd picked

out. "You done yet?"

"Be patient, girl! I am securing the breast restraint."

"It's called a BRA" Jamie sighed, tappingher foot irritably. Moments later

Bai Tsa emerged, she wore a bright blue Mini-dress with long, hanging

sleeves. it had a sah-like object which was tied into a bow on the back

Underneath was tight-fitting, dark-blue jeans.

"How does this look?"

"Kinda like a kimono. Very pretty. Very Blue..."

"Blue is my favorite color. It's-"

"Like the water, I know, you told me at our last session, remember?"

Bai Tsa nodded, "Ah, yes, I remember."

Po Kong came out of her booth. she was wearing a pink T-shirt with a

purple Strawberry on the front, with black jeans. Jamie inwardly sighed

No way she was going to get a boyfriend once the guys at school saw

**_her_**...

"You look gorgeous...We've reached our limit. Go put your regular clothes

on, and We'll go see what the guys got."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie sat on her stomach on the floor. They were watching Inuyasha. It

was 1:00 in the afternoon, and she had hours to relax before having to

go to work. The demons seemed to enjoy t as well. Jamie guess they

connected with the whole "Demon" concept.

Scratcher walked in. Jumping over his Misstress's legs, he strode over to

the couch, where the demons sat. Shendu reached down and picked him

up.

"Hello, my feline freind..." he said in one of those soft tones Jamie found

disturbing. Scratcher, however, seemed quite at ease on Shendu's lap.

Shendu scratched his ears, elicting a deep contented purr.

_Wow...Scratcher accually found someone he likes besides me...._

_figures it'd be a demon...._


	6. Chapter 6

The demons looked at the blank resume's with dislike and confusion. All

except Shendu. He easily filled in the many blanks, " Know-it-all show-off.."

Hsi Wu said, his chin resting in his hands. "Being _**smart**_ doesn't make me

a show-off, brother" Shendu said.

"Knock it off you guys. The unemloyment people were very nice about

letting you guys In here on such short notice. All you gotta do is list your

skills, why you think you could do a job, that kind of thing. So they can

match you up with something you would be good at. I'll help you fill out

the paperwork if you want..."

The demons all exchanged looks. Bai Tsa inhaled Deeply and sighed

"What should we put in 'last place of employment'?"

000000ooooo000000

A week had passed since their trip to the unemployment office. Jamie

picked up the phone as it let out its high pitched ring.

"Hello? Hm....you did? that's great! Mm-hmm....Yeah...Okay. I'll bring them

down there. Okay, bye."

She turned to the demons, who were watching Inuyasha, which had become

one of their favorite TV shows. "Marge found jobs for you guys. We gotta

go down there so she can tell you what they are." "Well it's about time,"

Drago said.

Jamie had tried to make the demons lives as interesting as she could. She'd

taken them on 'feild trips' to the places she thought they would cause the

least trouble. They had enjoyed the beach, as well as the museum. And even

the zoo had been successful.

But still, they were bored.

They piled into her Volks Wagon, which she'd gotten from her big sister

who'd moved out long before Jamie had been emancipted. Jamie had always

wondered why she needed such a big car...Well it was earning it's keep now...

The drive to the unemployment office was a long, largely uneventful one.

And then Drago and Hsi Wu started playing **_Robo-mercs ....._**

" take THAT loser!"

"Oh yeah?" **BANG!** came a noise form the vdeo game units "Take that!

who's the loser now?!"

"I'm gonna turn you into Scrap metal!" Drago yelled, mashing buttons n a

random, frenzied pace there was the sound of an explosion, and then

the the sound of victory music.

"NOOOOOOO!" Hsi Wu cried out in an agomzed manner. Drago Smirked

smugly.

"I want a re-match!" Hsi Wu yelled.

"Nope, my battery just whent dead," Drago said laying his Game-boy in

the basket atached to the back of the from seat.

"Grrrr!Fine! but want one later!"

Drago smirked, "I'd be delighted to whoop your butt again."

Jamie could honestly say she was relieved as they pulled into the parking

lot.

000000ooooo000000

Marge stood at the head of her booth as they trudged inside. "Well nice

to see my favorite" she said with a smile.

"Hi, Marge," Jamie said, "So what's the verdict?"

"It was difficult finding jobs for all of you... But I managed.... Here."

She pulled out a stack of Manilla envelopes.

"Shane Deaman"

Shendu steped forward. Jamie had helped the demons decide on Human

names to call each other in public. He opened the envelope

"Police officer...hmm...not bad..."

"Roni Deaman."

Dai Gui stapped forward and read what his said, "Proprietal security

enforcment?"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "It means a bouncer. You know those guys who get

to throw people out of clubs and beat them up?"

"OH!" Dai Gui said,"I can do that."

The rest whent by rather quickly

"Samuel Daeman"

Tso lan read his paper, "Astronomy teacher"

"Anita Daeman"

"Bai Tsa took hers "Life Guard"

"Tchang Daeman"

Tchang zu read his "Car salesman"

"And lastly...Warren Deaman"

Xiao Fung took his and read it, "What?! THIS is the job was assigned?!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but it was the only Job which you qualfied for..."

Xiao Fung growled and stomped away, the others followed, "Brother

Xiao, what is wrong?"

"I can't believe they gave me such a demeaning position!"

Jamie looked at him with frustration

"What did you get?"

"I got...I got..."

000000ooooo000000

"welcome to PizzaBurger may I take your order" Xiao Fung said speaking

into the microphone.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie had to admit, she was relieved the demons were working now.

even if there was a risk of them getting into all sorts of trouble...like

getting caught by Jackie Chan.

or killing someone...

or being arrested...

or insulting someone...

or, perish the thought, getting fired...

_Wait..._Jamie thought _Did I just put them getting fired over someone_

_ Dying? Man I've __been hanging out with demons WAY too much..._

Drago and Hsi Wu sat on the sofa leaning over a pair of controllers,

they were playing **Dino-spiders 4**Jamie was beginning to think it was

almost cute when they were yelling at each other, now that there

was no risk of them killing each other.

Well....mostly...

Drago still had tendencies to try to throw fireballs. She'd had to put

out three small fires this week alone.

"You're going DOWN, Uncle Wu!" Drago growled.

"Not even! My spider is gonna Crush you!"

"You wish!" Drago said mashing buttons rapidly Jamie sat between

them, so she got a good look at their moves

**Drago: A B A A B-B A-A-A **

**Hsi Wu: B-B A A A B-B B A A**

Hsi Wu's spider lunged at Drago's Dinosaur and buried its fangs

into its throat. Drago's dinosaur swiped him off

"Power Bite!" Drago called out as his T-Rex bit down and ripped off

the spiders head.

However, the venom injected by Hsi Wu's spider had already done it's

damage. So victry whent to Hsi Wu.

"Yes! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win!" Hsi Wu cried

jumping up and doing a sort of victoru dance which included jumping

up and down and shaking his hips. Drago growled and raised his fist

flames licking around his fingers

"You smug little-"

Jamie grabbed his wrist, well below the flames, and glared at him

"If you so much as throw a **spark **I will take away your TV privileges."

Drago's hand went out immediately. He enjoyed TV too much to lose

being able to watch it.

Hsi Wu stuck out his tongue at Drago.

"The same goes for YOU, Mr Happy-Dance."

Hsi Wu withdrew his tongue.

Po Kong sat at the kitchen Table reading a book she'd checked out

at the library. Boy, Getting brary cards had been difficult as well.

Especially when it had come to making up names to call themselves.

Jamie had helped come up with first names. But the word Daeman

went strickly to the demons. Because it was a varient of the word.

But she had come up with the other names.

Drago's name remained the same, since it seemed human enough.

Kandi- Po Kong

Seymore- Hsi Wu She had decided to use the one he had used

before.

Shane Deaman- Shendu

Roni Deaman- Dai Gui

Samuel Daeman-Tso Lan

Warren Deaman- Xiao Fung

Anita Daeman- Bai Tsa

Tchang Daeman- Tchang Zu He had refused to change his name,

so they had just dropped 'Zu'.

"Hey, how's that book comming?"

"Enlightening..." she said off-handedly, too engrossed in her book.

"What are you readng anyway?" Hs Wu asked

"Harry Potter. It's got seven parts and I'm on book 6 so please

be quiet" she said giving him a dark look.

Hsi Wu rolled hs eyes, "Whatever..."

Jamie counldn't help but smile.

Even if these guys were embarassing, rude, and a menace to society,

they were...kinda fun to be around...

she looked at the callender, and paled

School started in a week...and Tso Lan had a job there...and These three

were gonna have to register to-

"Oh Man!" Jamie groaned.

"What?" Drago asked looking up from his game

Jamie sighed, "Nothing...nothing at all...."

_Except that I'm gonna be going to school with three Ex-demons, and have_

_One of the other ones as an Astronomy teacher...Man my life sucks..._


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie say curled up in the black reclining chair on the left side of the

sofa, she'd pouted for an hour about her bad luck with School and

the Demons, but had gotten over it...

For now...

Drago and Hsi Wu continued playing their video-game. Jamie looked

at the clock, it was time to pick up Xiao Fung from work. She shudderd.

Even though all the demons were living here now, and she was use

to them, she still felt uncomfortable around Xiao Fung. The thought

of being alone with him in the car, no matter how briefly, made her

stomach crap.

"Hey, Uh, I gotta go pick up Xiao Fung from Pizza Burger, you guys

wanna come?" She asked hopefully.

They continued to pay their game, While Po Kong read her book. Jamie

sighed.

"Guess I'm on my own..."

She grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

000000ooooo000000

Drago turned to Hsi Wu, "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah, Jamie said something about picking Xiao up from work."

"Oh," Drago said turning back to the game.

_Wait....._

"Did you just say Xiao Fung?"

"Yeah."

"She's picking **him** up from work? By **herself**?"

Hsi Wu shrugged," I guess."

Drago jumped up off the couch and rushed out the door, he ran out

the door with inhuman speed and made it to the elevator just before

the door closed.

"Drago?" Jamie asked, suprised.

Drago smirked, crossing his arms, "Puh-lease. Like I'm gonna make

you be alone with frog-face Fung"

000000ooooo000000

Xiao Fung waited impatiently for Jamie to arrive. The adolecents he

worked with were nearby, smoking. Talking about some Boy they

liked.

"Yeah, did you hear that Ryan and Jenna finaly whent all-the-way?"

"No! Really?"

"Yep. Last night. She told me all about how they-"

Xiao Fung saw the Volks Wagon pull up

"Oh, Thank Bhuddah.." He said hurrying away from the girls before

he heard anything more about Jenna and Ryan going-all-the-way.

He opened the door and jumped in the back seat, "Get me out of

here now."

"Can do, Frog-face"

Xiao Fung looked up, Drago was driving.

"Where is Jamie?"

"Here," Jamie said waving from the passenger seat, "Sometimes it's

nice being the passenger and not the driver."

There was a long silence as they drove down the road

"So...uh... how was your first day?" Jamie asked, the silence making

her uncomfortable.

"It was horrible!" Xiao Fung said grabbing his hair while gritting his

teeth "All I did all day long was ask a bunch of humans what they

wanted to eat, write it down, and do it over and over, and over

agian! My co-workers are a bunch of adolecents who speak of

nothing other than music, and dating, and television. I HATE my

job..."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of employment," Jamie said,

"NOBODY **_likes_** their job.... Well...some people do, but most don't"

Xiao Fung muttered something in Chinease that Jamie was fairy

sure was somthing mean.

_I wonder how the others are doing?_ Jamie thought as they made

their way back to the apartment they called home.

000000ooooo000000

Bai Tsa sat on the tall tower from which she was suppose to keep

watch to make sure noone was attacked by sharks or drowned.

She absolutly despised the outfit she was made to wear. It was

orange. Bright Neon Orange. She had debated with her employer

on letting her wear a blue one. He had refused. So now she sat

here, miserable.

**Oh, well,** she thought to herself, **At least I'm near the ocean...**

She closed her eyes and took a deep, slow breath, savoring

the sweet, salty air.

"Hey babe, what's shakin'?"

Bai Tsa opened her eyes and looked down. standing at the foot

of her watchtower was a rather tan man with Raven Black, short

cut hair, wearing a pair of Emerald green swim trunks and Dark

sunglasses." Are you speaking to **me?"**

"Yes, I was" he said flashing her a toothy grin she supposed was

expected to be considered charming. She noticed that a few yards

away was a gaale of women ranging from their late teens to their

early thirties googling at him with excited, longing faces.

She rolled her eyes behind the reflective sunglasses she was wearing.

So what's your name, beautiful?"

Bai Tsa scoffed. What nerve!

"Anita Daeman, not that it's any of your business."

"Touchy...I like that in a woman..." The man said lokking over his

sunglasses. his eyes were green, she noted. The color of his swim

suit was most likly suppose to match. "People 'round here call me

Neptune," he said. "Oh, and why is that?" Bai Tsa asked, though

she didn't really care. "Well, the word is that I remind people of

the god of the sea..."

At this, Bai Tsa scoffed, "You are nothing like Neptune. He isn't

NEARLY as pathetic as you."

The man looked taken aback, "Oh, and just how would you know

what the God of the Sea is like?"

"Because I-" Bai Tsa stopped herself.

She had almost said '_because I've met him, and hs magnficence is_

_far beyond any mortal coprehension.'_

No, that would never do...To say such a thing in front of this human,

(Man, she corrected, since she was human now too) would mean

risking being discovered by the Chans and bein sent back to the

Netherworld...

"Because I have read all the stories and know all about Neptune.

and YOU are no Neptune. So why don't you just tell me your REAL

name?"

The man frowned, "I'd rather not"

"Why? Because it is as pathetic as you? What is it? Garry? Patrick?

Bill? Melvin? Bubba?"

She noticed he flinched when she said Bubba

"Well then BUBBA. Begone, I have more important things to do that

talk to you...Like watch for three year olds tofall off their boogie-boards...

Bubba slunk away indignatly, muttering under his beath.

Bai Tsa leaned back in her chair, a triumphant smirk on her face.

This wasn't so bad after all...


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh boy..."

It was the first day of school, and Drago, Po Kong, Hsi Wu, and

Tso Lan were going to be here with her. Tso Lan was wearing

a neat, prim suit, (which had only cost $122.00 thanks to Jamies

bargan shopping) Po Kong was wearing a cute outfit which consisted

of a powder blue blouse and blue jeans. Hsi Wu was wearing a

black T-shirt and Beige kapris, and Drago was wearing a red shirt

and Black jeans. Jamie took a deep breath and turned to them.

"Okay guys remember what I said...Don't cause fight's, keep your

comments to yourself, and-"

Drago rolled his eyes, "We know, you've told us about three time now"

Jamie sighed, "I'm just making sure...."

"Relax, we'll behave ourselves"

Jamie turned to Tso Lan, "Okay, you think you can handle this? Some

of these guys can get pretty mouthy and sarcastic.."

"You forget, I have astounding patience. And I doubt a few human

adolecents will be able to break my concentration. Have no worries,

child, I shall do my job."

"Okay...let's do this..."Jamie said. As they entered the high school, they

passed the front office. Jamie whent inside and came out with four

sheets of paper, "Okay, these are our class schedules. Look's like I

have math with Po Kong, and Gym with you guys."

Drago, Po Kong, and Hsi Wu took their class sheets. "Well, let's get

going, the bell's gonna ring in a few minutes."

"Very well," Po Kong said, she turned to Hsi Wu, and Tso Lan "Good

luck brother's."

"Good luck Po," Hsi Wu said as Jamie led her towards the math hall

000000ooooo000000

Jamie ran across the slippery Gym floor, dribblng the ball. Since it was

the first day of school, Coach Byrd had decded to let them play basketball.

"Hey Jamie, pass to me! I'm open!"

Jamie tossed the ball to Jeanette, a girl with whom she worked at

the diner. They wern't exactly freinds, but they were on first name

terms. Jeanette tossed the ball into the net with a swish. Jamie

smiled happily."Whoo! score one for the girls!" Jeanette said giving

Jamie a high Five, "Hey, new boy's you're gonna have to work harder

than that if you wanna beat us," she taunted. "Oh yeah? I'll show

you.." Drago said squeezing the ball on the verge of popping it. "I can

**crush** you!" "Hey, shut up!" Hsi wu said elbowing him in the side,

"We're trying to be **under** the radar.."

Jamie took the ball from Drago, "stop it or you'll pop the ball!" Drago

growled, smoke seeping from his nostrils. "And cut that out!" She said

running off in the opposite direction, dribbling the ball again."

After another twenty minutes, the game ended with a score of Girls 3,

Boy's 13... Drago had used his powers, to an extent, much to Jamie's

annoyance.

"Alright," Coach Byrd said, "I'm gonna step out for a minute, Try not

to act too crazy"

Jamie sat on the bench, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Joe

Greene, a football jock who had gotten this class as well, walked

over and took a seat beside her

"Hey, babe, those were some pretty sweet moves out there."

"Not really.." Jamie said fanning herself with her hand. "Nah, I mean

it, you were hands down one of the best chicks out there," Jamie

blushed. "Your name's Jamie, right? I've seen you around...you gotta

boyfreind?" he asked, laying his hand on Jamie's knee.

"Uh..."

Joe's hand moved up a little, resting on Jamie's thigh. Jamie moved away

"I'm not really looking for anyone right now..." "Oh, come on, I just wanna

ask you on a date."

Jamie stood, "No, sorry.."

He stood up and grabbed her wrist, "Come on babe, don't be so-"

Drago stomped over and pulled him away, "The lady said no"

"Oh and Who are you new boy?"

"Uh...I'm her cousin. So back off" he said shoving him away.

Joe scoffed, "What if I don't wanna, Green-Hair?" he stepped forward

and shoved Drago back. Drago snarrled and flung him against the wall,

Joe's body hit with a heavy thud. Some of the girls gasped with shock

as Drago lifted him up with one hand and raised his fist.

"NO STOP!" Jamie yelled running over and grabbing his fist. "Give me

one reason why I shouldn't... He was trying to feel you up!" Drago said

growling.

Hsi Wu got in-between Drago and Joe and pushed Drago away, "Come on

Drago, it's the first day of school...He's just a dumb jock, he's not worth it..."

Drago glared at Joe, "Ths ain't over, Greene, this ISN'T over!"

Jamie inhaled shakily and whent back over to the girls bench. Jeanette

drapped an arm across her shoulder, "Man that was close...thank goodness

Seymore got between them or that could've been serious... Your cousin's

are real protective, arn't they?"

"Yeah...Drago anyway.."

"Seriously..what is he? Your babysitter?"

_If you only knew.._Jamie thought, _If you only knew...._


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie was very glad that the demons first day of high school had

gone well.

Sort of...

_At least no one was killed..._She thought to herself

She was quite proud of Tso Lan, he had behaved admirably. By

whatever forces that controled the universe, she had been

assigned astronomy. **HIS** astronomy class. He was very good,

she'd give him that. He was the Moon Demon for a reason.

Er...Ex-Moon Demon...

as they sat in a semi-circle at the kitchen table, completing their

homework assignments

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?" she asked as she finished

the last of her math homework. "Do we have any steak left?" Drago

asked . Jamie looked in the fridge, "Uh...nope...We don't have

pretty much of anything...And the way you guys eat, I'm not suprised..."

"Hmm...this poses a problem.." Tso Lan said.

Jamie inhaled deeply, "Well...we could always...go out for dinner..."

"Go out? You mean like...to a restraunt?" Hsi Wu asked. Jamie nodded

"Well, it's not Like we've got much choice. We'll pick the others up from

work and go somewhere. Any suggestions?"

The demons exchanged looks

"Chinese"

Jamie smiled, "I know just the place..."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie and the demons were seated in the back, since there were ten of

them. The waitress, who was wearing a red, chinese-style serving unifrom

brought them their menu's. Jamie was amazed how the demons lit up upon

seeing all the oriental objects, and food.

Jamie was certainly glad that the demons were now capable of paying for

themselves, because they ordered so much it was ridiculous. Jamie got some

sushi ( even though it was raw fish, was pretty good), chicken terioki, and

shrimp.

"This certainly is refreshing...Not that the food we've been eating as of Late

is not good, but it is satisfying to get back to our culture..." Bai Tsa said

sipping green tea. "Indeed sister, this is quite relaxing" Tchang Zu said.

Hsi Wu raised a block of shimp-fried rice into his mouth, nodding.

"Well, I came here last year when my sister came to visit, and this is my

back-up place whenever I don't feel like cooking. It's a bit pricey, but it's

the best place for chinese" Jamie said.

Drago punched her shoulder playfully, "Personly I prefer pizza."

Xiao Fung scoffed, "That's because you're American."

"Strictly speaking brother, My son is an Asian-American," Shendu said

slurping some noodles.

"Asian or American, I don't see how you can be two things....Then again,

I suppose that since you are a half-breed, you are accustomed to such

things."

000000ooooo000000

Drago stiffened, Jamie attempted to change the subject, "So..Uh...

Tchang Zu, how was work today?"

"I sold over 16 automobiles to gulible idiots...My employer says I am

a natural at what I do. A natural manipulator." Jamie smiled, "That's

cool. How about you Bai?"

"Well, I am fairly happy with my job.I am near the ocean, but the

Uniform I must wear is an apalling shade of orange...And also, there

is a man named Bubba, who bothers me on a daily basis...He accualy

has the nerve to call himself 'Neptune'...honestly I havn't seen such

insolence since I saw that 'Spongebob Squarepants' made

the Starfish mentally impaired...Everyone knows Starfish are one of the

most ntelligent life-forms on the planet...And have you seen the little

mermaid? I was disgusted! Why would a mermaid want to leave the

water?"

Jame shrugged, "Because she was in love with the prince."

"All I'm saying is that they made them unrealistic. King Tritons retainer

was a CRAB. In reality, he would have eaten the crab. And Mermaids

are not afraid of sharks, Sharks fear mermaids. I could write a movie

that is much more realistic. In fact, I beleive I will."

Po Kong smiled, "An admirable goal, big sister...I wish you luck"

"Thank You, Po Kong" Bai Tsa said sipping her tea.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie reached for the small plate of fortune cookies as they finished

ther meal, "Let's see what my fortune is..." She said breaking it open.

She wiped the crumbs of and held it up to her face

"**_The future ahead will be riddled with challenges"_**

Jamie groaned, "I didn't need a fortune cookie to tell me THAT..."

Dai Gui broke a cookie and read what it said

"**_Romance lies close in you future.."_**

Hsi Wu snickered, "As if..."

Shendu took a cookie from the plate, "These are not Chinese, but

let's see what it says.." He broke it open and held it up to his face.

He stiffened, "BAH!"

"What's it say?" Jamie asked. Drago snatched the small strip of paper

from him

"**Chan is not far behind you..."**

Jamie laughed nervously, "It's just a stupid Typo..."

"Jay's right, it's just a typo. We'll never see those pesky Chan's again."

* * *

Jackie and Captian Black walked down the street, "So I hear you and Viper

are getting pretty serious..."

"We have only been on three dates, That hardly quailfies as Serious.."

Captain black shrugged, "Not according to Jade.."

Jackie scoffed, " Jade...when will she ever learn to mind her own business?"

They both paused

"Never."

They passed a Chinese resturaunt that Jackie had been to before with Uncle.

He glimpsed a man with a swollen, frog-like throat and Grey hair.

"Huh...that guy looke looked kinda familiar..."


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie trudged over to the elevator, she had just gotten back from work

and she was exhausted. First, Daren ran out of chicken and her boss,

Ms Frann, the owner, had made Jamie go to the store to get some. After

all that, and the double shift, the sight of **El Tigre **was a sight for sore

eyes...

"Man...I can't wait to plop down on my nice, comfortable, fold-out couch..."

Jamie said to herself as she mashed the button for her floor.

She tapped her foot as the elevator hummed, pulling the metal box up

and up. it ground to a halt and let out a **_Ding_**.

The doors opened and Jamie's eyes widened.

Her nice, comfortable, fold-out couch was sitting in the hallway.

and her recliners.

and her love-seat.

and her coffee table.

and her entertainment center.

"What the heck?!"

Jamie hurried to her door, Drago came out and shut it behind him before

she could get a proper look glared at him, "Why is all my

furniture in the hallway?!" Jamie demanded, "If you guys got me kicked

out, I'll-"

"No! nothings wrong, you didn't get evicted," Drago reassured her.

"Then why is all my furniture out here in the hallway?" "Well...uh...

remember how the other day we all whent out to the Chinese resturaunt

and everyone got really happy?" Drago asked. "Yeah...."Jamie said

raising an eyebrow. "Well..uh...they decided to redecorate..."

Jamie's eyes widened worriedly, "What do you mean redecorate?"

Drago sighed, "Well...you'll see..."

Jamie's eyes widened as Drago opened the door, "Oh my...."

000000ooooo000000

elaborately desgned carpets lay on the floor, and a new, jet-black, long

sofa took the place of her fold-out and recliners. her coffe table was

replaced with an elegantly carved table that was painted a unique

shade of red and brown with a gold trim.

and there was a magnificent cabinet where her entertainment center use

to be. it was huge. almost like a wardrobe. There were lots of other

various pieces of Chinese artwork and stuff scattered around, and Jamie's

pictures and figurnes looked out of place amidst all these oriental peices.

The demons were all sitting in the kitchen area, at a table that was very

low to the floor, sitting on cushions.

"So, uh....what do you think?" Drago asked.

"I think the museum of Chinese history got robbed..."

000000ooooo000000

the demons laughed, "don't be so cinical...we obtained all this legaly...."

Shendu said sipping tea from one of Jamie's tinkerbell mugs.

"Oh yeah? where'd you get it?"

"We ordered it from a catalog," Bai Tsa said, "It arrived just today."

"Please tell me you didn't re-do the whole apartment..." Jamie begged

pleadingly. "Of course not...only this room. the bathroom and your

bedroom remain untouched." Tso Lan said

"Okay, but what happened to the TV?" Jamie asked, not seeing it.

"We improved it housing," Xiao Fung said walking over to the cabinet.

He opened the doors. Her TV was sittng on the huge middle shelf, with

Her collecton of DVD's and VHS's stacked tastfully by title in two shelves

underneath it.

"Wow...you guys are good..." Jamie said, marveling at the cleverness of

it all. Now that she looked around, she saw the phone had been moved

so that it was against the wall, atop a pretty wooden box with a flower

design on it."

Drago beamed and claped her on the shoulder, "Just think of it as...

'demon eye for the human guy' Er...girl.."

Jamie flickd him on the nose, "No, more like 'asian eye for the American girl'

This is Chinese stuff, not demon stuff."

"Same difference."

"Whatever...Okay.... I'll...allow the redecorating, but no more tricks like

this without asking me first, okay?" Jamie asked," Not that I don't like all this..

it's pretty cool...but, I mean, this is MY apartment."

Tso Lan nodded, "we will ask next time."

Jamie sat down on the new couch, it was soft. Hsi Wu plopped down next to her.

"Personaly, I liked the Fold-out..." Hsi Wu muttered under his breath, "but don't tell

the others I said that."


	12. Chapter 12

Jamie scrubbed the tables as the last of the lunch hour customers left.

She wped her forhead and sighed, "Frann, I'm exhausted...can't you

hire some new help?"

Fra, the Red-haired woman at a rowering 6 foot 4 and owner of the

diner turned to her, "And where would I be able to find new staff

members? Today's teens have better things to do with their time than

mop floors and clean tables."

"I'm with Jamie, we're seriously understaffed." Daren said from the

kitchen, "Including you, boss, there's only 4 of us. We need at least...

three more people."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie paused in mid-scrub.

"three people?"

Frann scoffed, "If you can find three kids who have nothing better to

do with their time than work at a two-bit Diner, I'll give you a raise."

Jamie whipped around "How much?"

Frann raised an eyebrow, "....Three bucks, one for each person."

"An hour?"

"Well...I suppose...."

"I know where you can find three people!" Jamie said. Frann and

Daren looked at her, "Really?" "Yes, can have them here within

30 minutes!" Frann pursed her lips, "Are you pulling my leg, Jamie?"

"No Frann, I mean it."

Jamie was desperate for a raise, she needed to save up for a new

lap-top to replace the one Drago had broken almost a month and a

half ago. Frann inhaled deeply, "If you can get them here in thirty

minutes, and they pass my standards, I'll consider them."

"Oh! Thank you Frann!" Jamie said smiling happily. she ran over to the

pay-phone in the front of the store. She put in 50 cents and dialed

her phone number.

000000ooooo000000

Drago picked up the phone, "Jamie Kay's residence, this is Drago."

"Hey, Drago, this is me," Jamies voice said from the other end. "Oh, hey,

what's up?" Drago asked, "I need for you guys to come down here right

now," Jamie said.

Drago raised an eyebrow, "Why, is something wrong?"

"No, I just need you, Po Kong, and Hsi Wu to be at **Franns **within the

next thirty minutes."

"Why?"

"You'll see when you get here," Jamie said. there was a click and Drago

heard nothing else but the dail tone. He turned, sighing, to his Uncle and

Aunt, "Hey, Jamie needs us at the diner."

"What for?" Po Kong asked, looking away from the Info-mercial about

some sort of grill. "Beats me, but she said we gotta be there in the next

thirty minutes."

Hsi Wu put down his game boy, "How're we gonna get there? SHE has

the car." "We can walk, it's only a few blocks," Drago said.

Po Kong reluctantly turned off the television, "This had better be good..."

* * *

Jade and Paco walked down the street, they were once again in an

argument.

"El Toro is the greatest!"

"Nuh-uh! Jackie!"

"El Toro."

"Jackie."

"El Toro"

"Jackie."

"El Toro"

"Jackie"

"El Toro."

"Jackie."

"Your Mouse Man is _good_, but El Toro is the **greatest,** Yade."

"Ha! Uncle Jackie could Kick El Toro's butt any day of the week!" Jade

boasted. "El Toro could crush the Mouse Man in less than two rounds."

"I'd like to see him try Jackie is the best!"

"El Toro is the best!"

"Jackie."

"El Toro"

"Jackie"

"El Toro"

000000ooooo000000

A group of three teenagers walked by Jade glanced up at them as

they passed. One was a girl who looked maybe only a few years

older than her. The other two were boys, one had hair that had a

bit of a greenish tint to it, and the other one had dark-grey that

was kinda spiky in the front.

Jade did a double take, even though they had already turned a corner.

_Something about that guy....._

"Uh..Yade? How come you are no longer saying the Mouse Mans name?"

Jade snapped out of it, "Nothing Paco, That guy looked Kinda familiar...I

think I've seen him somewhere before..."

"Maybe he has a brother or sister at your school?" Paco asked, shrugging.

Jade shrugged, "Probably...now where were we? Oh yeah! Jackie"

"El Toro."

"Jackie"

"El Toro"

* * *

Jamie was sweeping the floor when she saw Drago, Hsi Wu, and Po Kong

approaching. She beamed and greeted them at the door

"Awesome you made it with 5 minutes to spare."

"Yeah, whatever, what did you want anyway?"Drago asked. A red

headed woman walked over, "Are these them?" she asked crossing her

arms. "Yeah," Jamie said, "these are my room-mates: Drago, Seymore,

and Kandi."

Frann turned a critical eye on the three of them, "What can they do?"

"Well, Kandi is a GREAT cook," Jamie said. She knew this to be true

because she had tasted Po Kongs cooking, which was easily one of

the best things she'd ever eaten.

"What about those two?"

"Drago could help with clean up and Seymore could take orders. He's

a real Charmer."

Okay, so she was stretching the truth just a bit...Hsi Wu WAS charming,

but it was all an act and, besides, he was just a bit peverted...He flirted

with almost every girl at school.

Frann uncrossed her arms, "Okay then. Get 'em some uniforms and fill

them in."

"Does this mean-"

"Yeah, Yeah, the raise. I gotta go pick up an order of eggs." She

bustled out the door before Jamie could say another word.

000000ooooo000000

Drago, Hsi Wu and Po Kong all stood perfectly still, looking confused

"Uh...what just happened?" Hsi Wu asked turing to look at Jamie.

Jamie beamed, "I just got my wage raised to 12.54 an hour...And..."

she strode back from the employee supplies room and handed them

each a uniform, "You guys just became my co-workers. Po Kong's

gonna work in the kitchen with Daren, Hsi Wu's gonna be a waiter,

and You're gonna help with clean up."

"What?!" Drago said a bit too loudly.

Jamie just continued to smile, " Oh, don't be dramatic. Besides, now

you get to earn a paycheck."

"I'm not gonna-"

"Which means you can buy as many M&M's as you want..." Jamie said.

Drago paused.

_M&M's...._

"Well...I guess I **_could_** do it...for a while..."

Jamie grinned, "Anyone else have a problem with working here?"

Hsi Wu and Po Kong shrugged, "It's something to pass the time..."

Po Kong said. "And we'll be paid for it," Hsi Wu added, "I'm in."

"Me too."

Jamie smiled

_Excellent...._


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Jamie walked into the apartment, today had been the day for Scratchers

check up it the vet. She felt very sorry for Dr. Javier. Scratcher had...well...

scratched him.

and bit him

and scratched him some more.

And now he was irrtable. As she set him down on the floor, he

growled in his throat, "I know, Scratcher...you hate getting shots..

How about I make you some of that yummy tuna-chicken you like,

huh?"

None of the others were home, so Jamie was pleased to have the

house to herself. She opened a can of Tuna and pulled off a stip of

chicken that was left over from when they had ordered some take-out

last night.

She mashed up the two meats together and poured it into his food

bowl. Scratcher eagerly began devouring the mushy mixture with

gusto. The door opened. Shendu came in, he was still in uniform. "Oh

hey Shendu. How was work?"

"Exhausting," he relplied removing his police jacket," I had to arrest

five people today, and three of them were intoxicated!" He growled

aggrivatedly and plopped down on the couch. "My feet are killing

me..."

Scratcher walked over to the couch and leapt up, landing next to

Shendu. he rubbed against Shendu's side, purring contentedly.

Shendu pulled the feline into his lap and stroked his back, " Hello

my feline friend..." he said, "How was **your **day?"

Scratcher mewed and growled. "Oh, I see...And he just stuck it into

you?" Scratcher meowd. Shendu scoffed, "Well, there's no suprise..."

Jamie looked at hi wth a raised eyebrow, "you can understand what

he says?" Shendu scoffed, "Of course I can understand what he

says...And believe me he has said some pretty interesting things..."

"Like what?"

"Well, yesterday he told me about how when you took him to your

aunts house, he was nearly killed by your Cousin Mel's Labrador,

Elvis."

"Oh yeah, I remember that...Poor Scratcher was petrified to leave his

box for the rest of the trip....Say...does Scratcher ever say anything

about me?" Shendu chuckled, "Oh...a few things..."

Jamie didn't like the way he said that...

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brow furrowed with worry.

Shendu scratched Scratcher's ears, "He says some...very interesting

things about you...nothing overly horrible, but if I took the notion, I

could probablyblack-mail you," he said with a grin. Jamie groaned,

burrying her face in her hands. Shendu laughed loudly, "Relax, I

was joking." Jamie put her hands on her hips and scowled at him,

"Your such a jerk sometimes..."

Shendu smirked, "Well, I _am_ a demon... Maybe not physically, anymore,

but on the inside, I'll always be a fire-breathing Dragon Demon."

Jamie grumbled, "That's for sure..."

Bai Tsa came in the door, the smell of salt clinging to her, " Sister?

What are you doing home so early?" Shendu asked, standing, "I'm

taking the day off! I can't stand that wretched Bubba anymore!

Today, while I was working on my script..."

* * *

**_!!!FLASH BACK!!!_**

* * *

Bai Tsa's pencil made light scratching noises as it flew across the page,

the sea was calm today, and there was little risk of danger, so she

did not need be very attentive. The dark-haired Bubba stood at the

base of her life tower with two of his freinds, "Hey Anita, watcha doin'?"

"Go away, you pathetic worm, I am busy with something," Bai Tsa said

not bothering to look down at him.

000000ooooo000000

"Uh, Neptune, I don't think she's interested," one of his friends said.

"Nah, I know her type..She's just playing hard to get..."Bubba said

smirking. "Hey, we're gonna go see if we can catch some waves,you

comming Neptune?" The other freind asked, his bright red board in his

left arm.

"Nope, I got me a nut to crack..."Bubba said cracking his fingers. He

began to climb the life tower,

000000ooooo000000

Bai Tsa continued to write at a frenzied pace, the scene she was writing

required all her attention, as it had much detail to it. She did not notice

Bubba standing on the back of her tower, his head leaning over her

shoulder. His eyes skimmed over what she was writing.

"Whoa...that's DARK..."

Bai Tsa's head snapped around, her concentration broken, "YOU?! I

thought I told you to go away!"

She pushed him with her free hand, sending him sprawling onto the

mounds of white sand below. It was a soft landing. Bubba spat out some

sand that had gotten into his mouth, and grinned, "Oh, I like a girl who's

agressive..."

* * *

**_!!!END OF FLASHBACK!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, that is pretty bad..."

Bai Tsa crossed her arms, "I told my employer that I was feeling sickened,

and he allowed me to come home. Thank Bhuddah I have tomarrow off..."

Tchang Zu (who, alaong with Dai Gui had arrived while she had been

telling her story) growled, "I can't believe he had the nerve to speak to

you that way!"

"Yes well, I can hande it..." Bai Tsa said cracking her fingers, "I'll just

have to try a little harder."

Hsi Wu came in, "Hey everybody".

Jamie turned around, "Hey Hsi Wu, how was-What the!?"

Hsi Wu had a small dirty Chihuahua trailing behind him. "Hey, This little

thing followed me home. Can I keep it?"

Bai Tsa, cringed, "It's disgusting, it is some kind of rat?"

"No, I'm fairly certain it's some kind of dog..." he said picking it up.

Shendu rolled his eyes, "THAT is a Chihuahua. A small mexican dog

originaly bred for hunting small animals."

Tchang Zu scoffed, "that thing is a hunter?"

"No," Jamie said taking it from Hsi Wu, "it's ancestors were. THIS is a

lap dog..."she flinched as the smell of wet trash wafted towards

her nose, "A smelly lap dog...If you wanna keep it, then give it a bath...

and you gotta take it to the vet to get it's shots first thing tomarrow."

Hsi Wu grinned, "I can do that..." he said taking the dog and carrying

him towards the bathroom.

Dai Gui looked warily at the cat in Shendu's lap. Scratcher looked at

him coldly and swiped a paw at him from Shendu's lap. Dai Gui backed

away. " I hate that cat..."

000000ooooo000000

After he had been washed, re-washed and dried, the now clean,

Chihuahua's golden-brown fur was not only visable, it was smooth

and soft. Hsi Wu set him down on the floor. The small Canine sniffed

Scratcher and growled. Scratcher hissed, and growled. The Chihuahua

rushed forward, chasing Scratcher around the room.

"Scratcher!" Jamie shrieked scooping up the panicked animal. She

glared at the little dog, "Bad dog!"

Dai Gui gave a small smirk, "I like him..."

Hsi Wu pcked him up by the scruff of his neck, "You're a little killer,

aren't ya? Hey...that's a good idea..."

Tchang Zu chuckled, "Killer...how suiting."

Jamie glared at all of them

_If that thing touches my cat, I'll have him neuterd.._


	14. Chapter 14

Dai Gui walked down the street, ignoring the stares and whispers.

He was walking Killer.

Everyone else was gone, and today was his day off from his. So

he took the initative to make sure Jamie wouldn't bite his head

off for letting him use the bathroom in the house.

He walked by a small fashion store just as a small group of people

were exiting.

"Aww!!!Look at the big softy with the little doggie!"

Dai Gui whipped around, ready to pummel whoever had made

the comment, and froze.

there stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his

whole life. She was a little over five feet tall, very petite, and

had shoulder-length reddish-gold hair. her eyes were a sparkling

blue-green. She looked about maybe 26.

He was speechless.

"Hello!" She said bubbily, looking up at him smiling. Dai Gu just

continued to stare at her. "Hello?" she asked, waving her hand

in front of his face, "Anyone home? Earth to big boy!"

Dai Gui snapped out of it, "My name is Ronni!" He said, a bit too

loudly. The woman grinned, "He lives!" She took his hand and

shook it enthusiastically, "My name is Izzy!"she declared, mimicing

his too-loud tone

Dau Gui felt his face grow hot, "Um...Hi..." Izzy looked up at him

with a smile, "Hi. I like your dog. what's hs name?"

Dai Gui rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Uh...He belongs to

my brother, Hsi-Uh...Seymore. His name is Killer." Izzy squeeled with

delight, "That's so cute! I have a chihuahua too! her name is Mimi."

Dai Gui looked down, and saw the dark-chocolate, lither version of

Killer.

"I got her as a puppy two years ago, she's my little baby! Izzy said

affectionatly, leaning down to pet her little head. Killer sniffed the

female of his species carefully and licked her face.

Izzy let out a breathy sigh that made Dai Gui's chest flutter in a weird

way, "They like each other! Oh, that's so sweet!" She looked back up

at Dai Gui with grinn, "Hey, you wanna grab some ice cream? I know a

good place nearby and they serve _Chocolate...._"She sang out the last

word.

Dai Gui nodded dumbly too entranced by her beauty to really care

about anything else. "Yay!" Izzy said taking Dai Gui's hand and

pulling him along.

Dai GuI loved the sensation of her hand in his, "So, Ronni, do you

like dogs? I have three. Mimi, my german shepard, Max, and a

rottweiler named Freddy. I live over on Fleeter street in a hotel

called **_Hot Spot_** It's huge! My apartment is on the 14th floor. Where

do you live?"

Dai Gui was not sure which question to answer first.

"Yes...Ronni likes dogs...I live in an apartment building called, **_El Tigre_**

It's a few blocks away from a resturaunt called **_Franns _**. We live on

the third floor."

"We?"

"Yes Ronni shares apartment with family"

"Awsome!" Izzy said, "Who?"

"My brothers, sisters, nephew, and Jamie."

"Who's Jamie?"

"Uh...Drago's girlfriend." He knew if Jamie had been around, she would

have glared at him. As would Drago.

They did NOT date

But as Da Gui was not focusing on details just now, he did not care.

Izzy nodded with acceptance, her smile never leaving her perfect face.

000000ooooo000000

As Izzy happily licked her ice cream code, she walked down the street

with Dai Gui, her hand swinging freely as she told him about herself,

while he listened intently, all willing.

"And after a graduated from Yale and Harvard, I whent to Princton.

My IQ is 185, but I don't tey to act like a smartie because I don't

wanna look like a jerk. What do you do for a living, Ronni?"

"I'm a bouncer," he declared proudly. Jamie looked up at him

wth wide eyes, "Really? that's SO cool! Do you get to beat people

up?"

Dai Gui smiled.

He liked her.

000000ooooo000000

Killer and Mimi looked up at their masters with curious faces.

They could feel somthing was happening, but they couldn't tell what

it was.

000000ooooo000000

Izzy looked up at a billboard, featuring a woman wearing new type

of lengerie. "She is so pretty..." Izzy said smiling.

"Not as pretty as you..." Dai Gui said

Izzy stopped and looked up at him, her eyes wide. She bit her bottom

lip, grinning, "Oh! that's so sweet! Hey, you wanna go out to dinner

some time?"

Dau Gui gulped and nodded vigerously.

Izzy beamed.

* * *

As Dai Gui came through the door, a few hours later, he had a big,

goofy smile on his face. Drago and Hsi Wu were playing a video

game, and Po Kong was teaching Jamie to play Mah Jong. They looked

up at him.

"What's gotten into you?"Hsi Wu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dai Gui met a girl...." he said, taking off Killers leash.

"A girl?" Jamie asked. Dai Gui nodded, "Her name is Izzy...We have a

date this weekend..."

Dai Gui, sill wearing his stupid, love-struck look, whent into the

bathroom, where the shower was cut on moments later.

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu exchanged looks with Po Kong, who was looking at him smugly

"Never doubt a fortune cookie, little brother..."


	15. Chapter 15

Drago tapped her pen on his desk as Mrs Lileleman whent into

one of his very long, detailed descriptions about Art .

Drago sighed, turning to look at the clock. Just 5 minutes until

the bell rang and he could get out of here. Hsi Wu was oogling

one of the girls on the other side of the class room. It was Misty,

one of the cheerleaders, "Hey, Drago, you think I got a chance

with her?"he asked, pointing her out.

Drago glanced at her, "Not even almost, bat-man. She's way

out of your league.." Hsi Wu huffed, "I'm a Demon sorcerer,

what do you mean she's out of my league? If anything, I'm

out of hers."

Drago rolled his eyes, "Do you really thin that's gona impress

anybody? If you go around telling girls that, they'll think you're

crazy. Or just stupid. Which wouldn't be a stretch."

Hsi Wu growled and threw a paper ball at Drago's head. Mrs

Lileleman turned around, " Seymore and Drago Deaman, cut

out that nonsense or I'll send you both to the principles office."

Hsi Wu glared at Drago, "He started it..." he muttered.

Mrs Lileleman huffed, "I don't care who started it. I'm ending it.

This is Friday, and I'd rather not do it, but if you don't quiet

down, I'll give you homework over the weekend."

Drago and Hsi Wu sat back in their seats, glaing at each other.

Mrs Lileleman nodded and turned back to the board. "Now, as

you all know, Halloween is just a few weeks away, and I was

hoping that, in honor of the occaision, and just for fun, that

we as a class could all paint portraits of something Halloween-y

for the Halloween Party that will be thrown."

The others in the class whispered excitedly, Drago looked at the

clock. 2 minutes left. He was, admittedly intrigued by the idea..."

"Now, there are only Three rules for this project: No nudity, No

sexuall content," Many of the boys groaned in disapointment.

"AND rule number three, you must be creative as possible. You

paint whatever you want, so long as it doesn't conflict with the

first two rules. you can paint as many or as little as you see fit."

The bell rang, "Well, I'll see you all on monday" Mrs Lileleman

said taking her seat.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie and Po Kong walked sde by side through the crowded

halls, searching for Drago and Hsi Wu. "I can't believe ALL my

teachers asigned me homework over the weekend..." Po Kong

said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeh, Math class Sucks..."Jamie said, "but what are ya gonna do?"

she shrugged. Po Kong grumbled, "If I were in my proper state

I'd devour her..." She muttered. Jamie giggled, "Well, that won't

work now will it?" Po Kong sighed, "I guess not..."

They spotted them on the way out, "Come on guys lets go, we

have to get to work or Frann will kill us," Jamie said as they

crossed the perking lot into the Van. Po Kong sighed, "Ah..yes..

Work..."

she said buckling herself in as they pulled out of the parking-lot.

000000ooooo000000

Po Kong hurriedly chopped up the vegetables for the soup that

Daren was making, " Kandi, I need those carrots NOW," Daren

said throwing in a few chuncks of meat, "Here Po Kong said

sliding them over in a small plastic bowl. Daren tossed them in,

"Okay, now go put somefrosting on the cupcakes." Po Kong

hurried over to the oven and pulled out the frosting canister.

she began spreading on the frosting, trying to be careful to

do it the way Daren had shown her a few days before. Frann

poked her head in the room, "Daren, Kandi, we need those

cup-cakes today. Move it move it!"

Po Kong sighed and spread the frosting faster.

000000ooooo000000

after unlocking the door to their apartment, Drago and Hsi Wu

casually tossed their back-packs on the floor. Po Kong, however,

walked over to the kitchen table and took out her text books.

Jamie was picking up Shendu and Xiao Fung from work, and

wouldn't be back for a while.

She was half way done with her math equations when

Tchang Zu, who was on the couch, said, "Hey Po Kong, get

me a glass of water."

Po Kong droped her pencil and looked up slghtly, "Get your

own water."

Tchang Zu looked over to her, "What did you say?"

Po Kong rose to her feet, her shoulders shaking as she took

deep, shuddery breaths, "I said get your own water! I have

to do without you making me get you water! I've gotta slave

away in a hot, cramped kitchen with a pushy, arrogant Human.

I've gotta complete 12 different assignments for all SIX of my

Classes! English, Math, Art, Gym, Earth Science, AND Minority

Studies, AND I'm suppose to stop what I'm doing to get you

water?!"

Tchang Zu growled, "You're acting Like a child!"

Po Kongs eyes watered up, "Then stop yelling at me!"

"I'M NOT YELLING AT YOU!" he bellowed. Po Kong suddenly fell

to her knees and began to cry. Tchang Zu, who had been about

to scold her further, froze. "Are...Are you crying?"he asked

with disbelief.

Po Kong just continued to sobb.

Tchang Zu seemed at a loss at what to do, "Stop crying!" he

said, but that only made her sob louder.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie, Shendu, and Xiao Fung opened the door to see Po Kong

on the floor crying while Tchang Zu, Drago, and Hsi Wu stood

there uselessly.

"Uh...what happened, and Why is Po Kong crying?" Shendu

asked. "Tchang Zu told her to get water and then she talked

back to him and then she was yelling and now she's Crying"

Hsi Wu said.

Po Kong's head shot up and she began yelling.

In Japanese.

"And Now she's yelling in Japanese..."Drago added lamely.

Jamie rolled her eyes and walked over to Po Kong she began

speaking in Japanese, to the shock of everyone. Po KOng spoke

back, inbetween sobbs. Jamie narrowed her eyes, "She say's

Tchang Zu was yelling at her."

"I WAS NOT!" Tchang Zu said loudly. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna calm her down..."Jamie said leading Po Kong torwards

her room. She turned back and looked at Tchang Zu, "You should

be ashamed of yourself."

Tchang Zu growled as the door to Jamies Room clicked shut.


	16. Chapter 16

After Jamie had calmed Po Kong down, she sat on the edge of

the bed, Po kong sitting a few feet away from her, "So, what

was all that about?" She asked, in a concerned voice.

"I just feel so...overwhelmed lately..." she said, "I feel all these

feelings raging inside of me. Like a brewing storm...I'm finding

it harder and harder to control my emotions... I feel like..like a..."

"Teenager?" Jamie asked.

Po Kong nodded, "Yes."

Jamie cleared her throat, "you want my opinion?" she asked.

Po Kong nodded once more. "I think maybe since you're body

is a teenage one, your becoming like one again. You're feeling

all the emotional stress that all teenagers go through. Me, Drago

you get it?"

Po Kong licked her lips, a habit Jamie noticed she did when she

was thinking seriously on something.

"I see what you mean..."she said, "and I suppose it makes sense...

but I am NOT a teenager. I should be able to control my emotions."

"You can, but it takes work when you're my age. Remember my little

breakdown back in the Netherworld?" Po Kong nodded, "Yes. Thank

you Jamie. I think I understand now."

Jamie smiled, "Hey, I know what it's like to be a kid...I **am **a kid."

Po Kong and Jamie both giggled.

* * *

Three days later

* * *

Dai Gui had brought his girlfriend, Izzy, over. Izzy, as it turned out,

was very perky and energetic.

And pink.

very, very pink.

Jamie had the distinct feeling that Bai Tsa didn't like her very much.

Of course she could understand why. For someone who was suppose

to be genious, she came off as a bit ditzy. She reminded Jamie of

Elle Wood's from **_Legally Blonde_** . Nothing seemed to phase her,

not even Bai Tsa's negative comments on how she dressed.

"You wear to much pink..." she said crossing her arms and narrowing

her eyes in a critical manner. Izzy just smiled, "Well I think YOU wear

too much blue."

Bai Tsa frowned, "Do you always have to smile at everything?" Izzy

nodded, "I like smiling. Smiling makes people happy. Happy people

live longer. Frowning gives people wrinkles."

Bai Tsa growled in response.

Izzy turned to Dai Gui, "Roni-bear, Your family is SOOO nice, I should

have met them sooner."

Hsi Wu snickered, " 'Roni-Bear'? " He quoted. Dai Gui gave him a

glare. Tchang Zu punched his shoulder playfully, "Aw come on Roni,

don't make feel bad. Remeber when Katherine use to call Shane

'The Inferno?'

All the demons laughed. Izzy giggled.

Shendu cast an angery look at Tchang Zu, "Tchang, that's not funny."

Tchang Zu turnd to him, "If it's not funny, then how come everyone

is laughing?"

Shendu opened his mouth to protest but closed it. Human or not,

Tchang Zu was still the most commanding and intimidating of the

demons. Jamie could tell just by how they interacted that Shendu

was intimidated, if not slightly afraid, of his elder brother. Jamie

felt sorry for Shendu. Tchang had bullied him a lot as a kid. They

all had. but none of them whent up against Tchang Zu's authority

when he said something. Not even Bai Tsa, and she was just a few

years younger than he was.

At least, in demon terms.

Anyway, Jamie watched, with supressed awe, as Dai Gui interacted

with Izzy. He seemed entranced with her. He was never more than

a few feet a way from her, and watched her tenderly, if not protectivly.

Izzy seemed just as affectionate. She hung on his arm and whenever

she looked at him, it was almost always in a nearly worshipful manner.

Jamie was convinced that Dai Gui was in love with her.

And no one could convince her of otherwise.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie woke up the next morning with a yawn. She stood up and

stretched her arms and legs. She did a few quick Yoga stretches

and made her way to the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth

she happened to glance at her calender.

Her eyes widened.

000000ooooo000000

Drago jumped as he heard a high pitched scream. Jamie came out

of the bathroom with a huge grin on her face.

"What was THAT about, why'd you scram?"Drago asked , looking

a bit concernred.

Jamie beamed and gave him a crushing hug, "Because today's my

birthday!"


	17. Chapter 17

Drago took a step back, "Say what?" Jamie rolled her eyes,

"My _**birthday**_. You know, that thing where you celebrate the

day you were born. People give you presents, and you eat a

lot of cake?"

Drago scowled, "I **know **what a birthday is, smartie pants, I

didn't know it was YOUR birthday." Jamie gave him a shrugg,

"That's okay, neither did I, until I looked at the calender in the

bathroom about two seconds ago."

The demons, who were sitting on the couch, turned to face her

"Today is your birthday?" Shendu asked. Jame nodded, "Yep,

and 'm going to make my favorite birthday breakfast,"Jamie

hummed happily to herself and walked into the kitchen area.

She pulled out some supplies, and began making herself a batch

of blueberry Pancakes. Hsi Wu took a seat at the table, "So...do

we have to get you a present or something?"

"No, your only obligation is to just behave today. Today is going

to be a ME day. No demons, no school, no work. " Jamie said merrily

as she finished her pancakes and sat down at the table. She was

just about to dig in, when the phone rang. She grabbed the phone,

"Hello? Hey sis....Yup....Mmm-hmm....."her eyes widened, "No way...

.no way... NO WAY! Oh my god, I love you! What time? Um.. come

pick me up in about two hours."

Jamie hung up "That was my sister, she's taking me on a day-trip

to the SPA! "Jamie said with a little happy bounce. Drago cracked

his fingers, "I've never met your sister... Can't wait to meet her..."

Jamie cleared her throat and gave him a funny look, "Oh yeah....

I can see it now... 'Hey, V, this is my roommate Drago, he's a half-

demon and he and his whole family live with me and make my life

a living hell.' "

Drago rolled his eyes,"Ah...shut up..."

Jamie smirked, "It's my birthday, I'll do whatever I want." She sat

down and began eatting the pancakes with gusto. "So, how old

are you now?" Po Kong asked "As of three hours ago, I'm 16,"

Jamie said giggling "I remember when V had her sweet sixteen

party. We ate soooo much cake..." She finished her pancakes

and headed for her bedroom, "I've gotta go change, I wanna look

nice when me and V go to the spa," Jamie said excitedly.

The demons exchanged looks. "Well, she's certainly excited,"

Bai Tsa said, "She acted like Izzy for a minute or two..." Shendu

nodded "Well, sister, humans like their birthdays. It's considered

a special occaision."

Tchang Zu turned the channel on the TV, "We are aware of human

customs Shendu, Don't act like we don't already know these things."

Shendu inhaled deeply and bit his tongue, supressing the urge to

tell Tchang Zu to take that remote and put it somewhere the sun

should **_never_** shine."My mistake brother..."he said, his voice as

sincere as he could force himself to make it.

Xiao Fung put a hand to his chin, "perhaps we should do something..."

"What are you talking about?" Po Kong asked raising an eyebrow.

"For her birthday. If we're supose to be human now, we should

start obeying their customs...We should do something...nice...for

her today." Tchang Zu gave a small shudder, "Ugh...Being nice makes

my stomach turn."

"I know, but still. The child has basically sacrificed the normalty of

her life to aide us, it seems only prudent that we do something in

return."

The demons looked at each other thoughtfully. "You may have a

point..." Bai Tsa said nodding, "all right, how do we go about

celebrating someones birthday?" she asked, turning to Shendu.

Shendu ran his fngers through his hair, which was loose today

because Killer had stolen and chewed his poney-tail holder in half.

"Hm...When Katherine was still alive we use to celebrate birthdays

by giving whomevers birthday it was a gift. Then we usually had

a small party and ate some food...SOY food...Katherines parents

were vegans so whenever they came over, meat was off the

menu..."

The demons gave him a look but shrugged it off. "So, to celebrate

her birthday we should get her a gift and serve food?" Tchang Zu

asked. Shendu nodded, "That sums it up pretty well, yes, but

you're also suppose to treat them...well...special...You have to

be kind and respectful."

Tchang Zu sighed, "I envy Dai Gui..."

"Why's that?" Tso Lan asked.

"He whent home with Izzy last night...he doesn't have to deal

with this..."

Bai Tsa shuddered, _"He whent **home** with her? Ugh... It's bad_

_enough that he is dating her. Now I shall have the image of Dai Gui_

_mating with that happy ball of pinkness...Hsi Wu is flirting with _

_every woman he see's, Shendu was accualy married to a human, _

_What is WRONG with my brothers...?"_ she thought to herself.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie came out of her room a few minutes later, "how do I look?"

she asked. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of crisp

new blue jeans. Hsi Wu flashed her a thumbs up, "cool."

Drago nodded, "Yeah. Blue's a good color for you," he said, "brings

out your eyes."

Jamie smiled, "you think so? You guys are sweet..." she leaned

forward and wrapped them each in a hug. Drago blushed.

The doorbell rang.

Jamie pulled away and looked through the peep-hole, she gasped

"Oh my gosh! It's my sister! " she turned to the demons, "Okay,

uh...act casual...or human..whichever makes you better behaved."

She unlocked the door and opened it up, revealing a tall dark-haired

25 year old, "Hey little sis, you gonna hug me or what?"

Jamie grinned, "Viper, it's great to see you!"

000000ooooo000000

Drago and Shendu exchanged shocked looks.

VIPER was her sister?!


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie looked at Drago and Shendu, "Something wrong?" Drago

opened his mouth to say _' Get that woman out of here! you're _

_sister is Chan's girlfreind!' _But Shendu put a hand on his shoulder

and squeezed, signaling for him to remain silent, "No, not at all,"

Shendu said smiling pleasantly, "Just pleased to meet your sister.

"I'm Shane."

Viper smiled, "Nice to meet you. Come on sis," she said tugging

her out the door. "Enjoy the Spa," Drago said as the door closed

with a click. He whipped around to face Shendu, "What are we

gonna do?! Her sister works with Chan!"

Shendu growled, "I'm aware of that, boy!"

Bai Tsa raised an eyebrow, "what are you two bickering about?"

"Jamie's sister is Viper!" Drago said, through gritted teeth, "She's

with Chan!"

"Jamie's with Chan?" Tso Lan asked

"No, her sister," Shendu said rolling his eyes, "You've seen her

before, she's the one that fought Bai Tsa when I re-wrote the

**Book of Ages. **Remember?"

Bai Tsa growled, "Ah, yes, now I recall. That wretch had your

Snake Talisman..."

Shendu hissed, "Yes. That's right. This could prove to be very

bad. If that woman finds out who we REALLY are, we could

be sent back to that horrendous void, and I can almost promise

you that if that happens, this time we won't have a good chi

witch in training to help us get free."

The demons all exchanged looks, "You're right. This is a problem,"

Hsi Wu said, "But I doubt she'll find out."

"What if Jamie tells her about us?" Dai Gui said raising an eyebrow

"Jame wouldn't do that, she's not THAT foolish..."

The demons stood in silence.

"Alright, who's gonna spy on her?" Drago asked. Hsi Wu's hand

shot up. "Not you," Tchang Zu said crossing his arms "What?!

And just why not?!" He demanded. Po Kong rolled her eyes,

"Because you can't control yourself around women. I'll go."

"But you have homework," Tso Lan reminded her. Po kong

groaned, "I forgot about that..."

"Then who's gonna go?" Drago asked. The demons all turned

and looked at Shendu and Drago. Shendu sighed, "It would appear

we have volunteered."

* * *

Jamie and Viper pulled up in front of the spa in Vipers sleek, black

mustang. Jamie giggled, "Oh, this is gonna be so fun!" Viper grinned

"You bet. You're only 16 once ya know."

They entered the building, "Hey, we're here for the 9:00?" She said

to the man at the desk, "Ah! yes! The sweet sixteen girl! You know

your sister got you the full treatment. Mudd baths, pedicure, manicure,

massage, everything." Jamie grinned, "Great, what's first?" The man

looked at his sheet, "The mineral bath."

Viper gave Jamie a smile, "Come on."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie soaked in her bath. The water was just right, and the

minerals in the water colored it green, giving a sweet, flowery

scent, "Mmm...this feels sooo good..." She said letting the

water relax her.

Viper smiled from her own bath, "Yup"

"I haven't been this relaxed in three months..." Jamie said sighing.

"School that hard?"

"Ha. School is the least of my problems..." Jamie said. Their

attendant came in, "Time for your Pedicures. Grab your robes

and follow me please."

000000ooooo000000

Drago and Shendu drove into the parking lot and parked Jamie's

Volks Wagon near the back of the parking lot, "Alright," Shendu

said, "remember to stay out of sight." "Yeah, Yeah, I know," Drago

said. They enterd the building, the man at the desk looked up at

them, "Do you have a reservation?"

"No, we don't," Shendu said with a sly gin, "I have been looking

for a place for my sister to spend a day. Her birthday is coming up

and I thought it would be best o do some research."

The man looked at hs paper, "We have brochures for that..."

he said in a bored manner.

Shendu sighed aggrivatedly. Drago looked out the window

"Hey, is that YOUR Honda they're towing away?" he asked the man.

"What?!" The man said leaping up from his desk and hurrying out

the door

Drago flashed Shendu a smug look, "piece of cake."

000000oooo000000

Oh, god, that feels good..." Jamie said as her feet were being

massaged, post Pedicure. She lolled her head to the side to look

at her big sister, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Viper laughed.

"So how's JC?" Jamie asked letting her head est against the back

of the soft chair she was siting in. "Oh, JC?" Viper said with a large

smile, "He's great. Last night he took me to dinner at Cafe La Ritz."

"Ooh, Classy. You guys must be getting serious."

Viper flashed her a smile, "Yeah, you could say that..." She held out

her hand, revealing a small glittering object. Jamie looked closer.

It was a ring.

"Oh my God, he proposed?!" She squeeled happily. Viper giggled

"Yeah. It was very romantic, and also very cheesey."

"Tell me, I wanna hear everything," Jamie said leaning close to

Viper.

000000ooooo000000

Shendu and Drago watched Jamie from a distance. "I wonder what

they're talking about..." Drago thought aloud.

"Probably something trivial," Shendu said under his breath.

Drago nodded. suddenly a tall man spotted them, "Hey, do

you two have appointment?"

"Uh..no.." Drago said. The man put his hands on hs hips

"Then I'll have to escort you out," ha said, " Scheduled guests

only."

Shendu gave Drago a dirty look as the man lead them out of

the building, "Oh, well done, boy..."

"Oh, shut up..." Drago said as they trudged back to the Volks

wagon.

000000ooooo000000

"And when he rached into his pocket to find it, he droped it and

the ring landed right in front of me." Viper said.

Jamie giggled, "That's so cheesy..." "I know," Viper sighed happily.

"And then he sort of blushed and stuttered, _'Viper, I uh...I wanted to_

_ask you...uh...would you... um...What I mean to say is_-' And I put

my finger on his lips, _'Yes Jackie, I'll marry you_.' "

Jamie sighed, "That's so romantic..."

"Yeah..." she said looking at her ring dreamily, "We havn't decided

on a date yet, but I want to ask you if you'd like to be my maid of

honor."

Jamie teared up, "Oh, V, I'd love to!" They stood and embraced

each other tightly. After a minute parted, "lets go get our

massages" Viper said with a smile. Jamie grinned, "Deffinatly."

They hurried off to the next room.


	19. Chapter 19

As they reached the Volks Wagon, Drag suddenly stopped, "Wait

a minute...Why do have to leave? Let's just sneak back in."

Shendu opened his mouth to respond but Drago turned and

started back towards the building. Shendu sighed, shaking his

head.

sometimes that boy was so annoying...

Drago looked around, the guard was still at the door. He spotted

an open window, "Ah-ha..." He grinned grabbing onto the ledge

Shendu gave him a look, "What are you doing?"

"Getting in, what's it look like?" he muttered easily pulling himself

up and into the room. Shendu followed him inside. Luckily no one

was around. They were in a room with tables with doughnut

shaped facial holes.

The massage room. Drago and Shendu ducked into a nearby closet

as the door opened.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie and Viper entered the massage room, wearing white robes.

"Trust me, this is gonna be fabulous," Viper said removing her robe

and wrapping a nearby towel around herself. Jamie followed suit

"If it's as good as the foot massage was, I'll take your word for it."

A blond woman stuck her head in, "Your masseurs will be here

shortly, go ahead and lay down."

Jamie laid down on the table, sticking her head through the hole

and sighed contentedly.

000000ooooo000000

Drago stuck his head out, "come on," he whispered to Shendu,

opening the closet door. Shendu opened the door and slipped

out. The door squeaked.

"Are you the Masues?"

"Um...Yes, we are..." Shendu said gruffening his voice. Vipers

shoulders shrugged, "Good, could you do my shoulders ? I carry

a lot of my tension there."

Jamie shifted, "Yeah, and could you get my lower back? It's

been klling me lately..."

Shendu and Drago exchanged looks. Shendu strode over to

Viper and began to squeeze her shoulders. Viper let out a purr

"Mm. Right there..." she said relaxing. Drago looked towards

Jamie and gulped.

She was laying there, completely naked, except for a towel.

He sighed and pressed his hand against her back. Her back

let out a series of poppng noises, "Ooohhhh!" Jamie cried out.

Drago jerked his hand away. Jamie groaned, "That feels so

good...A bit higher..."

Drago sighed with relief and continued massaging her back.

Jamie sighed, "Oh yeah...So, how long you been working here?"

Drago cleared his throat, "Just got here..." he muttered so as

not to reveal his true voice.

"Ah... This is my first time at a spa."

"Oh? Uh... How do you like it so far?"

"Oh it's been a blast. I had a mineral bath, got a pedicure/manicure

and after this I'm getting a facial."

"Sounds like fun..." Drago said as he pressed the muscles near

the back of her neck. Jamie sighed, "yeah. a nice break from

my room mates."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" Drago asked, "Oh their impossible.

Seymore is a pervert, Tchang is bossy, and This other guy, Drago,

constantly acts like I'm a child who can't take care of myself. Ugh...

sometimes he's sooo annoying..."

Shendu chuckled from across the room, "Oh, I completely relate,

my son is stubborn, cocky, and a real hot head."

Drago growled quietly, "Time for us to go, the other guys will

take over from here," he said with narrowed eyes as his sensitive

ears caught the sound of footsteps approaching.

He and Shendu slipped out the other door just as the real

masuers entered.

000000ooooo000000

Drago glared at Shendu, placng is hands on his hips, "So I'm a

hot-head huh? That's the pot calling the kettle black..."

Shendu chuckled deep in his throat as they exited the Spa

through a back door. They had decided Jamie wasn't going

to say anything.

"We're going to have to have a talk with her about her sister."

* * *

Jame arrived home, waving goodbye to Viper, "See ya V. And

Congradulations!"

Viper waved goodbye, "Later sis."

Her car pulled away from the curb and drove off. Jamie whent

inside and rode the elevator to the 2nd floor. Dai Gui always

miscalled the thrid floor. He simply didn't understand the

concept that the ground floor didn't count. Despite that she had

explained it to him again and again.

....and again.

She opened the door, "Hey guys I'm back!" she said cheerily.

The demons were all looking at her with solemn looks.

"Uh...is something wrong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Drago stood, "Yeah. Something is majorly wrong. Your sister is

with Chan."

Jamie stood silent for a moment, "That's crazy Drago. YOU'RE

crazy." Drago growled, "No I'm not. She's part of that stupid

J-team that kid has set up."

"She doesn't even KNOW the Chans," Jamie protested.

"Ha! Chanis her boyfreind," Drago said, remembering how he

had seen her cuddle up to Chan the last time he'd seen her.

"Her boyfreinds name is JC," Jamie said. Drago sighed. He walked

over to Jamie and ut his hands on her shoulders.

"Jamie. JC. Jackie Chan."

Jamie stuttered, "But she said- He works as an-"

"Archeologist?"Shendu finished for her.

"Yeah but his family works in-"

" Antiques?" Drago filled in.

Jamie's eyes widened, "Oh god...Oh, God..." her breathing quickened

and she began to hyperventilate, " OH GOD! OH GOD!OH GOD! OH GOD!

OH GOD...." she said clutching her hair.

"What? What is it?" Drago asked

Jamie looked up at him, "Viperjusttoldmethatthey'regettingmarried!" she

said in one deep breath"

"Uh...could you say that slower?"Take deep breaths..."Drago said.

Jamie inhaled deeply "Viper just told me that they're getting married.."

her eyes rolled back and she whent limp. Drago caught her as she

fainted.

The demons were silent.

"Well, this sucks."


	20. Chapter 20

Drago put Jamie on the couch and patted her cheek with his hand

"Come on, wake up," he said through gritted teeth. Jamie opened

her eyes with a groan, "Go away and leave me alone, my life sucks

enough as it is."

"We need to talk about this," Tchang Zu said putting his hands on

her hips, Jamie sat up, "NO! I already know what you're going to

say! My sister is a risk because of her relationship with JC-I mean

Chan, and I'm not allowed to see her agian!"

"Your sister is-" Tchang Zu started, but Jamie continued

"-Or even worse, that you want to kill her!"

"We had no intention of harming your sister, girl," Tchang Zu

spat bitterly, "but you could hardly stop us if we did."

Jamie calmed down a little, but continued to glare at the demons.

"Then what is it?"

* * *

Jamie sat in her room, pouting. The demons had told her that

she was to keep contact with her sister to a minimum. But she

**could** see her. Only ocaisionaly though.

Her birthday was officially ruined.

Jamie sighed against the pillows and lstened to th silence of the

house. The demons had left a little over an hour ago, leaving

her to herself.

She heard the door open and close. someone had come home.

Jamie laid back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a

long silence.

And then...

she heard what sounded like a guitar, and some soft singing.

Jamie slowly stood and peaked out of her room. She saw the

back of Drago's head as he sat on the couch.

He was singing....

_**Bell bottoms were really cool.  
Cuttin' class an' skippin' school.  
I 'member packin' that ol' fishin' pole.  
Skinny-dippin' at a swimmin' hole.  
**__**  
Back light, red lights an' strobe lights too,  
Were all the rage for me an' you.  
Only one thing I miss more than that:  
I want my mullet back....**_

"Drago?" Jamie said. Drago hurriedly stood and attempted to hide

the guitar. "Uh! Jamie! Uh..."

"Were you just singing...Billy Ray Cyrus?"

"Um...I...." he said avoiding her eyes. Jamie smiled despite herself

"You like Country music?"

"Drago growled under his breath, "So what if I do?"

Jamie giggled.

"What's so funny?!" Drago growled bitterly.

"You're a half-demon who lives in San Francisco who like Country

music," She said giggling madly, "And I thought **_I _**had issues!"

Drago sat back down, pouting, muttering under his breath.

Jamie walked over and sat next to him, "Oh, don't be that way.

You're accualy a pretty good singer. Play some more.

Drago looked at her reluctantly, "Well, I-"

"Come on..." Jamie said, "It can be your birthday present to me."

Drago sighed, "Fine...but no laughing..."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Jamie said, ready to be

entertained.

Drago took deep shallow breaths, strumming the guitar strings,

geting the rythm. He closed his eyes.

_**Bell bottoms were really cool.  
Cuttin' class an' skippin' school.  
I 'member packin' that ol' fishin' pole.  
Skinny-dippin' at a swimmin' hole.**__**  
I want my mullet back......**_

**_Back light, red lights an' strobe lights too,  
Were all the rage for me an' you.  
Only one thing I miss more than that:  
I want my mullet back...._**

**_I want my mullet back.  
My ol' Camero, an' my eight-track.  
Fuzzy dice hangin' loose an' proud.  
ZZ Top, they're playin' loud._**

**_A simple time, that's what I miss.  
Your mini-skirt an' your sweet kiss.  
Things are changin' man, an' that's a fact.  
I want my mullet back._**

**_Back. Back.  
Back. Back.  
Back. Back._**

**_I want my mullet back.  
My ol' Camero, an' my eight-track.  
Fuzzy dice hangin' loose an' proud.  
Lynrd Skynrd, they're playin' loud._**

**_A simple time, that's what I miss.  
Your mini-skirt an' your sweet kiss.  
Things are changin' man, and that's a fact.  
I want my mullet back._**

**_I want my mullet back.  
My ol' Camero, an' my eight-track.  
Fuzzy dice hangin' loose an' proud.  
Bob Seger singin' an' I'm out in the crowd._**

**_A simple time, that's what I miss.  
Your mini-skirt an' your sweet kiss.  
Things are changin' man, and that's a fact.  
I want my mullet back._**

**_I want my mullet back.  
I want my mullet back.  
I want my mullet back._**

Jamie smiled, "That was amazing..."

Drago looked at his feet, "Yeah, well, don't go around telling

everybody that I like country music or I'll never hear the end

of it..."

Jamie grinned, "Okay, but under _one_ condition."

"What?" Drago asked.

Jamie grinned, "You have to play me your favorite song."

Drago was silent for a minute, "My favorite song, huh?"

Jamie was silent as Drago began to strum the strings softly,

playng a slow, soothing melody.

**_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine..._**

**_Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine..._**

**_If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you..._**

**_From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine..._**

**_All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you..._**

**_From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine..._**

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "That's your favorite song?"

"No," he said "but It reminds me of my mom..."

"You miss her don't you?"

Drago stood, putting his Guitar down, "Come on, let's watch

Silent Hill. I like that movie"

Jamie nodded, understanding "Sure. Whatever you want."


	21. Chapter 21

Drago stared at the blank sheet of canvas before him. He had

no idea what he should paint for the Halloween dance. He looked

around, the other students seemed busy enough. Even Hsi Wu

was painting, and he noticed with annoyance that he was pretty

good.

He growled to himself quietly. What the hell was he suppose to

paint?! He knew that, if he still had his tail, it would be twitching

in aggrivation.

"Hmm..."

that struck him as a good idea...

He dipped his paintbrush into the paint and began stroking it up

and down the canvas. After five minutes or so however he began

biting his bottom lip, and then scoffed in disgust. He wasn't very

good at painting. Strike that. He **sucked.**

His 'self portrait' looked more like a cartoom of a vaugely humanoid

gecko...

It was as if the universe was mocking him.

He put the canvas aside and got a fresh one, he tried again. this

time he would try to focus on one thing at a time. first he tried

painting his eyes. They turned out pretty good, so he tried to draw

his mouth, full of pointed fang-like teeth. He frowned at the result.

It looked like a bunch of interlaced triangles, like something in one

of those corny saturday morning cartoons he use to watch as a kid.

"_Grrr_!" he thought to himself, why couldn't he get it right?! It was

one thing that he couldn't use chopsticks But come on!

Painting?!

Hsi Wu leaned over and looked at Drago's progress.

" Nephew, I have to be honest. You suck."

"Tell me something I don't know..." He muttered under his breath.

"You smell like ashes and smoke is comming out of your nose,"

Hsi Wu said with an evil chuckle as he turned back to his own work.

Drago took a few calming breaths. The last thing he needed was

for anyone noticing his 'feiry' temper.

_"Oh well..."_ he thought, it's not the end of the world...besides he

could always ask-

He stoped himself before he even thought it. There was NO way he

was going to ask his father for help. His father was too fond of

making Drago literaly beg him before lifting a claw-hand, Drago

mentaly corrected-to help him.

And Drago, most decidedly, was **not** going to stoop that low.

* * *

Jamie looked over her list. She'd completed her homework, and

was considering what costume she should wear to the School

Halloween Dance. It was only a week away, after all and she

needed to pick out a good costume.

She had several possible ideas:

**Ghost**

**Vampire**

**Angel (**oh the Irony....)

**Cat woman**

**Witch**

**an Alien**

**or **(if all else failed) **a Zombie**

It was a pretty pathetic line up, but it was all she could think of.

"What's that?" Drago asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Idea's for a costume to wear at the Dance. It's a costumed

Dance."

Drago looked over the small sheet, "Heh, these are pretty lame...

though I have to admit, it'd be interesting seing you in spandex."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Would you be serious?"

"Sorry, J, I'm having trouble with painting something for Art class.

I'm, uh...not very good. I can sketch great, but I can't paint to

save my life."

Jamie giggled, "Well then we're both pathetic."

Drago nodded, "Yeah. I think I could help you out with your

costume though."

"Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm going as Tamaki. Me, Hsi Wu, and Po Kong are going

as the dudes from **Ouran High School Host Club** You could

go as one of the other guys."

"who're Hsi Wu and Po Kong going as? Jamie asked.

"Uh..Hsi Wu is going as Hikakru and Po Kong is going as Kaoru."

"That's a little weird..."

"Not really, they hang out all the time. They could pulll it off."

"Hm...maybe" Jamie said shrugging, "I guess I could go as Haruhi."

"Why Haruhi?"

"Because she's like me. Stuck with a bunch of weirdo's who

control my life."

"Hm. good point. but you relize, if you go as Haruhi, people will

think you're going as my date."

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, everybody thinks we're cousins."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that..."he said shrugging.

"Okay, so there's my problem solved...Maybe I can help you with

your painting. Show me your sketches." Jamie said.

Drago pulled out a large pad of sketch paper. Jamie flipped through

them, "Hey, these are good..." she said, "Really good...Maybe

you should just turn **_these_** in?"

"Because they have to be paintngs."

"How bad could you be?"

Drago pulled out one of his 'paintings' from class, "See for yourself..."

Jamie looked at it and grimanced, "Oh... that IS bad...."

Drago sighed, "Yeah...I know."

"Maybe you could ask your-"

"NO" Drago said firmly, "not even if you paid me."

"Why not? He's an expert."

Jamie had seen Shendu paint. He was amazing, which probably came

from his centuries of experience.

"He may be an expert, but he's still the same jerk he always is.

Remember the time he made me beg him to help translate that

book?"

"In the Demon Netherworld? How could I forget?" Jamie asked, "but

you should still ask him."

000000ooooo000000

Both of them looked at Shendu who was painting near the window,

trying to get the best out of the light. Drago sighed, "Fine, I'll do it...

But you sty over here, I don't want any witnesses."

Jamie watched from her place on the couch as Drago walked

over to Shendu and spoke with him. She saw Drago hand Shendu

one of his paintings. Shendu winced. Drago said something else,

Shendu was silent for a moment and nodded.

They exchanged a few more words and Drago whent back over

to Jamie.

half to himself.

"What'd he say?"Jamie asked curiously.

" He said I was the most hopeless excuse for a painter he'd ever

seen."

"Ouch.."

"Yeah well, he figures maybe he can teach me, but he's gonna

be a living hell doing it."

"Well, at least he didn't ask you to beg him."

"Yeah. At least I got that."


	22. Chapter 22

Shendu looked at Drago and sighed. His son was more Human than

he would have liked... Drago glanced at him, "What?" he asked

haughtily. Shendu sighed again.

Normaly, he didn't mind. At least not that much. But recently, his

bretheren had been making more and more comments about it.

Shendu had been nothing less than mortified when Drago had shown

him the disaster he called 'an attmpt at painting'.

It was lucky Bai Tsa and Tchang Zu had not seen it or he would never

have heard the end of it... He could hear it now:

'_Your son is pathetic! And he dares to call himself even HALF demon?! _

_He __can't even use Chopsticks!'_

_" Forget Chopsticks! He can't even paint! What on Earth DID you teach_

_him __Shendu? How to be weakling, like YOU?"_

He growled to himself.

"You are holding the paintbrush **wrong**," he said, taking it from him.

"You must hold it _away _from the bristles otherwise you'll just make

a big mess of it." Drago snatched t back and corrected his hand

position, "Satisfied?" He asked, not even hiding the annoyed tone

in his voice. Shendu ignored him, "It'll do, for now. Now dip it in the

paint."

Drago lowered his brush and coated his brush with what seemed

to be a reasonable amount of paint. "Not that much!" Shendu

hissed. Drago sighed and wiped off most of it, so that only the tip

had just a little. Shendu sighed, "You are impossble."

Drago rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, he began to

paint absent mindedly. He was thinking about how Jamie had

caught him playing the guitar last week.

And then she had made him sing that Lullaby...

He felt his heart twinge as the image of his mom flashed through

his mind. It had been so long since he'd seen her...He'd only been

five when she'd died...And after that, it was just him and Shendu.

He tried not to remember that time. Those dark months after

Katherines death.

He pushed aside those thoughts and tried to focus on something

else. He remembered when he had first met Jamie. She had been

so terrified of everything. Even him. But that hadn't lasted long.

She'd given him M&M's.

Was it just coincidence, or fate that He was put in charge of her?

And was it coincidence that she had given him his favorite Candy?

Who knew...

However, he had to admit, he was glad she did. She was the closest

thing to a freind he had. He hadn't seen hide nor Skateboard of the

Ice Crew since he'd gotten back. Where were those guys anyway?

He mentaly shrugged.

Back to Jamie...He also remembered when she'd shown him the Llama

video. He had to suppress a snicker as the lyrics played out through

his mind.

He heard Shendu make a noise in his throat. He came out of his daze

and looked at what he'd painted.

It seemed to be a portrait of his mom and Jamie.

"Uh..."

It was better than his other work, but it was still a bit sloppy. Shendu

licked his lips, which were dry. "Are trying to make some sort of

statement?" He asked. Drago just shrugged, "I uh...really don't know...

I kinda spaced out for a minute.."

Shendu rolled his eyes. "Well, let's put this aside and try again..."

000000ooooo000000

Bai Tsa came in, "I have finished my script," she proclaimed holding

up a two inch thick stack of typed pages. Jamie looked away from the

TV, "You did? Can I read it?"

Bai Tsa smiled, "Be my guest... I require a critic. I will be in the

shower." She handed Jamie the stack of papers. Jamie walked over

the table and began to read.

000000ooooo000000

Bai Tsa came out of the shower, wrapped in a dark blue bath robe

she'd purchased a few weeks ago. She walked over to Jamie, "How

do you like -"

Jamie's face was a horrible shade of white. She trembled as she

flipped the pages, slowly. She was about 90 pages in.

She looked up at Bai Tsa slowly, "I...I...I...I can't read anymore...."

she slid the pages away, shaking violently.

Drago noticed, he put down his paintbrush and whent over to her.

"J, what's wrong?"

Jamie just continued to shake, she looked up at him, "Drago, I think

I'm gonna throw up..."

Drago wrapped an arm around her and helped her to the bathroom.

She stumbled inside and shut the door. "What on Earth did you

write anyway?!"

He looked at the page Jamie had been reading and read over it,

his lips mouthing the words as he read them silently. His eyes

widened and he moved away, "That's just wrong..." He said

backing away.

Bai Tsa rolled her eyes, "Humans have such weak stomachs..."

"I'm a HALFBREED!" Drago snapped, "Watch who you're calling

Human!"

Bai Tsa merely rolled her eyes, "Perhaps Tso Lan will read it without

whining."

Drago gave her a rude finger sign when she turned her back. At which

Shendu chuckled. "What are you laughng about, Shendu?" Bai Tsa

asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, nothing...."


	23. Chapter 23

Jamie bit into her pepperoni pizza, today's special on the lunch menu.

Hsi Wu poked at his food half-heartedly, he seemed distracted. Drago

looked up from his fruit cocktail, "What's wrong with you?" Hsi Wu

sighed, "Nothing you'd be interested in, Drago." Po Kong turned to him,

" Come now, brother, what's wrong?" Hsi Wu growledunder his breath,

"We were in science Class today and we were going over flight."

"Oh..." Jamie said, "You, Uh...miss flying, huh?" Hsi Wu looked at her

bitterly, "What do YOU think? I'm a sky demon. I should be **part** of the

sky, not some earthbound mortal who can only look up enviously."

Drago wiped his mouth, "You could always parasail." Hsi Wu scoffed,

"It wouldn't be the same. There is an EXTREME difference between

being IN the sky, and being a PART of it."

Jamie nodded, "I know how that feels. It's like surfing. You can get a

board and just sit out there, but once you start hanging ten inside a

tube or just coasting down a wall...it feels like your part of it."

Hsi Wu shrugged, "I suppose. But there's nothing quite like flying.

Being surrounded by nothing but everything, feeling the wind on my

face... knowing I was the master of all air-dwellers....it's like nothing

else."

Po Kong nodded, "Do not mourn, my brother. I'm sure one day you

will rule the sky's once more. We will get our Chi back."

Jamie wiped her nose, which was a bit stuffy, "Yeah, well, if that

happens, just don't try to take over the world. Besides, Chan would

probably just stop you again." Jamie said blowing her nose in her

napkin.

The bell rang for 4th period to start. Po Kong dumped her plate in

the trash, "Well, time for yet another session in a class in which I

am already an expert..."

Drago rolled his eyes, "Oh give it a rest, Aunt emotional breakdown."

Po Kong Humphd and stormed off.

Jamie sneezed.

* * *

Jamie woke up and was imediatly struck with the sensation of

heaviness in her chest and sinus. Jamie groaned and trudged her

way to the bathroom. she looked at herself in the mirror. Her

eyes were glassy, her throat was red, and she was heavily

conjested.

Scratcher rubbed against her legs. Jamie kneeled down and picked

him up, "Oh...Scratcher...I'm sick......Ugh...I feel like my heads

gonna pop..." Scratcher mewd sypathetically and rubbed his head

under her chin, purring. Jamie goaned and put on her pink bathrobe.

The Demons were already awake.

"Whoa, J, you look like crap..." Drago said. Jamie sighed and dropped

Scratcher, "I'm sick..."

Shendu stood and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her

forehead. "You're feverish. Open your mouth."

Jamie was too groggy to argue and did as she was told, Shendu

tilted her head upward, "Hm...Your throat is inflamed. Are you

conjested?"

"Yeah."

"have trouble breathing?"

"A little."

"Then I suspect you have bronchitis" he said stepping away. Jamie

groaned, "That's just perfect..."

Tso Lan rose from the couch, "If you're sick, then you'll need bedrest.

Go back to your sleeping chambers or you'll infect the rest of us.

And that would be counter-productive."

Jamie sighed and made her way back to her room.

000000ooooo000000

"So, who's going to stay home and tend to Jamie? In her current

state she'll need someone to assist , you Hsi Wu and

Po Kong have to work at that beastly diner, so you're excused."

Tchang Zu crossed his arms, "I can't. I have work."

"What about you, Bai?" Hsi Wu asked. Bai Tsa shrugged, "I don't

have to leave until 10:00, so I suppose I could stay...but what about

after that?"

"I'll do it," Dai Gui said. They all glanced up at him critically.

"Okay, what about you, Xiao Fung?"

Drago growled, "Not even almost."

"Well, we're running low on options then," Tso Lan said, "I cannot

stay, I have a teacher meeting to attend to."

Jamie stoped and whiped around, " I don't need you to babysit me!

I'm 16 years old!"

Drago growled, " Your sick, and you're contagous, you NEED someone

to look after you."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

Shendu growled and pulled them apart, "Stop bickering! Jamie, go

back to bed. Drago, go to work. I'll stay here and make sure she

doesn't give everyone else Bronchitis."

Jamie coughed into her hand and glared at Drago, "I hope you get

mop-water on your shoes..."

She turned and stormed back to her room.


	24. Chapter 24

Jamie refused to speak to anyone. She whent to her room and laid down

on her a while, she eventualy drifted to sleep. Nobody bothered

her. True to what she had said, Bai Tsa left at 10:00, leaving Jamie

alone with Shendu.

The Ex Fire-Demon opened Jamie's door a crack, peeking in on her. She

was still asleep, but she was turning restlessly, and her breathing was

ragged. Shendu whent to the Kitchen area and dug through the cabinets.

He found what he was looking for.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie woke up, coughing, at the sound of Shendu knocking on her

door. She moaned, sniffling, and sat up, "What is it?"

Shendu entered her bedroom, he had a bowl of something hot, that

was swirling with steam. Jamie looked at it with confuson," What's

that?"

"Broth," he said placing it on the dresser beside her bed. It was Chicken

Noodle Soup.

"You made me soup?" she asked in genuine suprise. Shendu nodded

curty, "I checked in on you while you were sleeping. Your breathing was

labored. Besides, you need sustanence."

Jamie made a futile attempt to sniff the soup, but she was too conjested.

She reached for the bowl, but Shendu stoped her, "Allow me."

He lifted the bowl from the dresser and held it out to Jamie, who again,

was suprised by his sudden.....kindness

She spooned a bit of the soup nto her mouth, wincing as the hot liqiud

ran down her throat, cutting through her phlem like a knife through butter.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" she asked eating another

spoonful of the soup, "I didn't think demons were ever nice to anyone.

Except each other."

Shendu chuckled in his throat, "I may be a demon, child, but I **am** a parent.

I suppose it is my more parental instincts taking over."

"Hmph," Jamie said, "I wish you guys would stop refering to me as a child.

I CAN take care of myself you know. I took care of myself for 2 years before

I met you guys. I'm NOT a child."

Shendu laughed under his breath.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You may think you are an adult, or very nearly there, but in demon standards

you are barely more than an infant. I am thousands of years old and am still

considered to be in what would be the demon equivolent of my early thirties"

Jamie sipped some more of the soup, "Well, I'm no demon. I'm human."

She sneezed three times in rapid succession. Shendu held out a box of

tissues. Jamie took them gratefully,"Thanks..."

Shendu nodded and rose, exiting her room, leaving the door open a crack.

000000ooooo000000

Scratcher came in, padding acros the floor, silently as usual. He lept

onto Jamie's bed and curled up in her lap. She put the soup aside and

stroked his back lovingly. Scratcher purred contentedly.

_'I wonder what sort of trouble Drago's going to cause while I'm stuck_

_like this..."_ Jamie thought to herself as she felt herself drift off again.

* * *

"DRAGO!" Frann yelled from the other side of the diner, "I need you

to carry out the trash, it's piling up back there."

Drago growled, "_I hate that woman..."_ he thought to himself as he

trudged his way into the kitchen and to the back of the room.

Po Kong and Dren were preparing the hamburgers for the Lunch rush.

He grabbed the trashbags and hefted them out the door into the

dumpster behind the resturant. As her washed his hands and came back

inside, he spotted Hsi Wu taking orders in the front, trying to charm the

ladies.

"So, gorgeous, what'll it be?" he asked smiling plesantly. The young

woman sitting there sighed, "Let's see..."she said looking at the menu

" I suppose I'll have the Clam chowder."

"Why not the steak? It's just as red and succulant as your hair," Hsi Wu

said flashing a toothy grinn. the woman giggled, "Flatterer...alright,

I'll have a steak."

Frann strode over to Drago, "Listen Kid, I need you to take orders with

Seymore, I'll be right back. I have to go pick up an order of shrimp."

she shoved his apron, at him, handing him a pen and a pad of paper.

As she exited the Diner, Drago growled. the notepad burst into

flames and then crumpled into ashes.

"I really HATE that woman!" he growled, dropping the ashes on the floor

and sweeping them out the door.

* * *

Jame drifted in and out of sleep several times throughout the day.

when she finaly woke up, it was because she had to pee.

She peeled herself out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Scratcher followed her to the door, but whent nto the living room

where Shendu was watching **_Ouran high school host club._**

He growled with distaste as Killer padded over to him and began

sniffing him.

Shendu lifted the feline up and set him on his lap. Killer laid back down

and drifted off.

Jamie came out of the bathroom and sat on the opposite end of the

couch. She was still wraped up in her pink bathrobe. Shendu glanced

over at her but said nothing.

"Which episode are you watching?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"The Beach episode."

"Oh...that's a good one..." Jamie said, only half-interested.

They watched in silence.


	25. Chapter 25

By the time Drago and the others had come home, Jamie had drifted to sleep

again. Drago muttered to himself bitterly over Frann's bossiness. She could

match any demon with her orders. Setting the whole place on fire struck him

as a good idea. But he knew he couldn't. Jamie worked there.

Po Kong also seemed edgy. She was stuck slaving away in that horrid kitchen

with a mortal who could barely cook Pizza without dong SOMETHING wrong.

Grrr!

There was a time when she would have eaten him for daring to call himself a

cook. Let alone giving HER orders! She turned to her siblings.

"Bretheren, We have allowed ourselves to sink down to a level which is not

befitting of our power and rank. We are becoming to much like humans."

Tchang Zu nodded, "I agree. While I enjoy my work, my 'co-workers', and

the pathetic worms I sell vehicles to are arrogant and rude. And yet it is **_I _**

who is expected to temper my anger."

Bai Tsa hissed, "I feel your pain brother, that wretched mortal Bubba has

acosted me every day for the two months we have been here! It is enough

to make one wish we were still in the Netherworld!"

"Hmph, try trying to teach a bunch of sarcastic adolecents..." Tso Lan

remarked in his soft voice, "It tests even MY patience."

"And what are we to do about it?" Xiao Fung asked, "We can't very well

go around killing them, though I would like to. It would attract to much

unnecisary attention, and cause Jamie unneeded stress which might

cause her to reconsider assisting us."

The demons muttered amoungst themselves, deep in thought. Drago

listened to the conversation. Even though he knew they did not value the

opinion of a half-blood. The exception being his father, but they didn't

value **his** opinion very much either...

but still. It never hurt.

"I've got an idea."

"Oh? And why should we hear it out?" Bai Tsa asked "Your half-blood opinon

is-" Tchang Zu held uo his hand, stoping her, "Why not let him speak? If nothing

else, it will prove to be ammusing." Drago narrowed his eyes but bit his tongue,

" Well, we could always try using magic...You're all sorcerers arn't you?"

The demons were silent.

What he said made sense, as much as they hated to admit it. Magic would

be the best way to take revenge on someone without direct contact.

"Drago has a point," Shendu said, "With our magic we could not only get

back at the humans, but we could also retrieve our Chi..."

The demons inhaled sharply, "Ridiculous!" Dai Gui said crossing his arms.

"In our current form our magic is nowhere near strong enough to do such

a strong spell."

"Not alone... but if we worked together...." Hsi Wu trailed off, a demonic

grin spreading across his face.

"Yes...of course..." Tchang Zu said, "If we worked together, we could

do a locater spell and seek our powers...whatever plane they reside in."

The demons muttered amounst themselves criticaly. None of them

savored the idea of working together with Shendu, or Drago.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie stirred in her sleep, the demons hushed their chatter, "We will

talk more on the matter later," Tchang Zu said as Jamie sat up.

She coughed raggedly, her whole body shaking with the force of

the heaving coughs. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, and her

face was red.

"I don't feel good...." she said, her voice thick, but weak. Shendu raised

an eyebrow, he did not recall bronchitis making someone sound, or look,

like that. Drago put his hand on her forehead, "Whoa...she's burning up..."

Jamie shuddered, "I feel cold.... really cold..." goosebumps raised on her

arms and legs, as if to illustrate her point. She attempted to stand, but

fell back against the couch, clutching her stomach, whimpering in

discomfort. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"What's wrong with her?" Bai Tsa asked, her brow furrowing slightly.

"I don't know, but I think she needs to go to the hospital," Tso Lan said.

Shendu nodded, "You may be right. I'll call." He hurriedly rached for the

phone and dialed.

Hsi Wu whent to the hall closet and got a spare blanket, he handed it to

Drago, who wrapped it around Jamie "Hey, J, we're going to take you to

the hospital, got it?" He asked.

Jamie nodded, "Okay..." As she sat up, she suddenly made a gagging

noise in her throat. She reached for the waistbasket and only just

managed to get it to her mouth as she heaved. The wet sound of vomit,

mixed with her coughs as her bretahing was cut off, was enough to make

even Tchang Zu flinch.

"Hello, yes, My name is Shane Deaman," Shendu said, "My, uh...neice

is in bad shape. Symptoms? Difficulty breathing, hacking coughs, high

fever, chills, and she just vomited. Yes...No...Our Address? 234 Fleeter

street. Okay."

He hung up, "They're sending an ambulance, they'll be here in 10 minutes."

* * *

The demons paced back and forth. They had been forced to stay in the

waiting room as the Doctors tended to Jamie, drawing blood, taking

samples, hooking her up to various machines. This was very unsettling.

"What's taking them so long?!" Bai Tsa asked annoyed.

" They're running blood tests to see what's wrong," Shendu said flatly.

He was well aquainted with hospital procedures. Those bufoons's, the

enforcers, had gone to the hospital many times, and he (or rather Valmont

since he had been trapped in his body at the time) had often been

dragged along.

Just as Bai Tsa was about to respond, a man in a white lab-coat came in

"Shane Deaman?"

Shendu whent over to him, "That's me." The doctor looked over at the

others, "Are they relatives?"

"Yes, my siblings and Son."

"Then you all had better come with me," he said motioning for them to

follow with his clip board.

000000ooooo000000

He stopped outside Jamie's door, "Jamie's condition is improving. We have

her hooked up to a breathing machine, and we're treating her with Zanamivir.

She's stable, but If you'd gotten her here an hour later..." he sighed.

Drago growled, "Spare the mumbo-jumbo and just tell us what's wrong with

her, Doc."

The doctor used a cloth to wipe off his glasses, "She has type "B" influenza.

A strain that is prominent in children and Teenagers."

"Influenza?"

"More commonly, it's known as 'the flu'. And if it's not treated properly, it can

be fatal...Say, do you have any pets?"

"A cat and a Chihuahua," Hsi Wu said.

"Ah, well, that could explain it...both animals are capable of catching and

spreading the flu virus...I would suggest getting the animlas checked

immediatly...of course, I wouldn't be suprised, seeing how fast it's spread

in the girl, that it's past the point of treatment."

"Past the point of treatment?" Tchang Zu asked, Raising an eyebrow.

"You may have to have them euthanized"


	26. Chapter 26

Jamie opened her eyes, her head pounding. She licked her lips, which were

extremely dry. "Man, I'm thirsty..." she muttered to herself. She pulled herself

into a sitting position. Drago looked over from the chair on the other side of

the room, "You're awake."

"Yeah...do you have any water? My throats killing me..."

"Oh, sure," he said handing her a paper cup filled with water. Jamie took

it and held it to her lips swallowing the cool liquid. "Thanks...Where's everybody

else?"

"Uh...Most of them whent home...But Hsi Wu and Dai Gui are at the vet."

"The Vet? How come?" Jamie asked, slightly confused.

"Uh..." Drago said, not sure how to tell her, "Turns out you've got the flu...and

uh...the doctors think you might have caught it from Scratcher or Killer. They

whent to check. Hsi Wu was pretty upset."

"Why?"

"Because....um...Since you got it so fast, they think that if you DID catch it from

one of them, that it's be too late to treat them and they'd have to be...uh..."

What little color Jamie had in her face faded abruptly. "What?"

Drago growled, "Yeah, that's how I thought you'd react."

"No, I couldn't have caught it from Scratcher...He's never been sick a day in his

life...He's had all his shots, He-"

Drago grasped her shoulders firmly, "Look, we'll find out in a few minutes, calm

down."

"Calm down?! You tell me they might have to kill my cat and you say calm

down?!"

She whent into a fit of coughing, which passed after a second. Drago handed

her another cup of water, which she drank quickly.

"I told you to calm down, you idiot..." Drago said. His cell phone whent off,

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked, answering. He listened for a second.

"Yeah, alright. I'll tell her, bye." He hung up and turned to Jamie.

"Okay, queen panics-too-much, neither of them have the flu. That's the good

news."

Jamie sighed with relief. Scratcher was safe. "Okay...so what's the bad news?"

"Now we have to figure out where you DID get it. Duh!" he said rolling his

eyes. Jamie thought back, trying to think of any possible place she may have

caught it.

She closed her eyes, thinking back.

* * *

**_!!!!!FLASH BACK!!!!!_**

* * *

_Jamie hurriedly delivered the plates of food to the customers as Fast as_

_Frann could say 'Order up'. She put on a smile as she put them on the _

_table at which a small family sat. A man, his wife, and two kids. A 12 year old _

_looking boy and a five year old girl._

_"Here's your order, may I interest you in some of our famous Sweet-__tea?"_

_"No thank's" the woman said smiling back politely, "But do you think you_

_could get us some more napkins? Susie here has a bit of a cold, and I'm _

_afraid she's used the last of them."_

_"Oh, sure," Jamie nodded scooping up the used napkins and tossing them_

_in the nearby trashcan. She wiped her hands on her pants and hurried to the _

_back room to wash them and get some fresh napkins._

_000000ooooo000000_

_Jamie peeled herself out of her work clothes as she got ready to take a shower._

_"Man...business sure was booming today..." She waded her pants up and tossed_

_them into the clothes hamper. One of her eyelashes came lose and poked at the_

_corner of her eye. She reached up and plucked it out, unthinkingly. She cracked_

_her neck and steped into the shower._

* * *

**_!!!END FLASH BACK!!!!!_**

* * *

Jamie opened her eyes. "Uh...Drago...I think I know where I caught it from..."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, "Where?"

"At work...a few days ago there was this kid with a cold and-"

"Hold up. You caught it at work? Oh, this is SOOO good..."

Jamie was confused, "How is this good? I'm in the hospital! The bill's gonna

be outrageous!"

Drago chuckled, "Just a private joke. The other day I made a comment to

myself about one of these days someone's gonna get sick at that place,

the way Daren cooks..."

Jamie faught back a smile. "Yeah...that is kinda funny..." She admitted.

Drago grinned.

"Well, you better get well fast Jamie. This thursday is the Halloween

dance, remember? We can't be the host club without Haruhi."

Jamie muttered under her breath, "What was that?" Drago asked raising

an eyebrow.

Jamie sighed, "Just remarking on the irony that a bunch or rude, crazy

demons will be going as nice, crazy humans."


	27. Chapter 27

Jamie left the hospital the next day. They had gotten her un-dehydrated

and had given her a shot to ward off the Flu from re-spreading. Tso Lan

drove them home, As Jamie was still too weak to drive effectivly. When

they reached the apartment, Jamie eagerly retreated to her bedroom.

She still felt dizzy and light-headed.

The demons, of course, left her alone. Not because they repected her

privacy, but because they were busy deciding what spell to use to locate

their Chi, and when to do it.

"The lunar eclipse would be the perfect oppurtunity," Xaio Fung said.

Tso Lan shook his head, "No. The Lunar eclipse is better for summoning

Spells such a spell. The full moon would be more fitting for a location spell."

Bai Tsa nodded, "I agree with Tso Lan."

Tchang Zu cracked his knuckles, "Why can't we do it now?"

"That would be foolish," Po Kong said, " Jamie is in no state to 'deal with

us' as she puts it. And besides, we don't have the neccisary ingrediants

the spell requires."

"Well, Since the girl is on the mend anyway, we could do a quickening spell

that would make her heal faster, " Bai Tsa said, "The rate at which humans

heal is pathetic."

"I can prepare a tea that could do that fairly easily," Tso Lan said. Tchang Zu

nodded, "Very well. Nevertheless, we will begin gathering ingrediants now.

So that we can prepare the spell on the night of the Full moon."

000000ooooo000000

The door to the apartment opened. Dai Gui, with Izzy, as usual, hanging onto

his arm possesivly. Bai Tsa rolled her eyes in distaste. "Hello!" Izzy said, "Roni

bear told me that Jamie got sick with the Flu. Is it true?" Shendu nodded, "Yes,

she is ill, but she is recovering quickly enough." Izzy smiled, "That's good. I

just wanted to give her this."

She reached into her large leather bag and pulled out a thermos, "It's my home-

made gespacho soup. It helps improve your immune system."

Shendu took it from her, "I'll make sure she gets it, he said, though he only

seemed half interested.

Thanks Izzy said turining back to Dai Gui, "Come on Roni-bear, we don't wanna

be late for our dinner reservations." Dai Gui laughed throatily, "Or 'desert' ".

He squeezed her wais playfully, causing her to giggle insanely as the exited the

apartment.

000000ooooo000000

Bai Tsa shuddered with disgust, "Ugh...I shudder to think of such horrors..." she

said mostly to herself. Hsi Wu scoffed, " The only reason you you don't like her

s that she's perky and likes to Wear pink."

Bai Tsa hissed, "Can you blame me? No one in ther right mind wears so much

of that hideous color...Or maintains such a positve attitude.

Hsi Wu shrugged, "Maybe, but I like her. She's funny, and intelligent, despite

her misleading behavior. Besides, Dai hasn't been this pleased with his own

existance in 9000 years."

"Hmph," Bai Tsa said, "Let hm have his human lover, I don't care. But I don't

know how much longer I'm going to tolerate her...her...pinkness!"

While ths conversation was going on, no one noticed Drago slip out the door.

* * *

Drago walked down the street. The sun was high in the sky, and Drago

felt restless. Over the past two month's he had been suppressing his more

menacing side. Now, without Jamie to worry about, Drago felt free to release

his inner Dragon. He decided to pay a visit to his old haunt, the Junk-yard.

Not much had changed. It was still loaded with hundreds old cars and tires.

Drago looked arond at the familiar sights. His home for a year until just four

months ago.

This place had a lot of memories. Some good, some bad. He thought about

everything that had occured over the past few months. Getting, and losing,

the Chi, being stuck in the Netherworld, Losing half the strength of his powers,

and his demonic appearence-

The list whent on and on, and it made Drago mad. He growled and threw a

fire-ball at a near-by car. It exploded into a dozen peices. Drago grinned with

dark pleasure, "Oh yeah...Free to be **_me"_**

He threw another fire ball, this time at a bright-green car, laughing evily. The

sound echoing through the Scrap-yard.

00000ooooo000000

Strikemaster Ice lifted his head at the sound of laughter, "Yo, Dj, Cobra, Ya'll

hear that?"

"Yeah..." Cobra said. Dj Fist nodded in agreement.

"Let's go check out who's in our Hizz-ouse" Ice said securing his helmet, and

grabbing his Skateboard. "For reals, Ice-man."

00000ooooo000000

Drago looked around at his handi-work. Half-strength or not, he still had the

touch. "Ah...Good old fire and destruction" he said breathing in the scent of

burnt metal and ash.

"Yo," Came a voice from above, "Who are you and what are you doing on OUR

turf?"

Drago glanced up, slightly annoyed, and saw three figures skating down the

mountain of cars. They stoped in front of him, looking ready for action.

Drago raised an eyebrow, "Well, well, well, you three still here?"

00000ooooo000000

Ice, who had been ready to put the hurt on the guy standing before him,

suddenly froze.

"I know that voice..."

He stepped off his board and took a few steps closer, "D....is that you?"


	28. Chapter 28

Jamie trudged out of her bedroom, she was feeling a bit better, but still

incredibly congested. She saw the demons watching TV. Tso Lan was

making one of hs tea's again. She wondered, vaugly, what this one was

for. Tso Lan looked up, "Ah, you've awakened." He poured some of the

strange, Purplish, bitter-smelling fluid into one of her cups and held it out.

"Drink this. It will speed your healing."

Jame winced, It looked almost poisonous.

"Um...do I have to?"

"Yes" Tso Lan said with an air of finality in his tone that Jamie knew meant

there was no way out of drinking it. Jamie reluctantly took the cup and

drank.

She nearly gagged on it, it was the bitterest thing she'd ever drank. But she

swallowed it-barely- without vomiting it back up. She put the cup down eagerly

"Blech! That was disgusting..."

Tso Lan chuckled, "I said it would help you heal, I said nothing about it being

pleasent."

Jamie grimanced again, "True...But still...ever heard of Splenda?"

* * *

The Ice gang absorbed what Drago had just told them. Ice was the first to

speak.

"So your family took the Chi, put you in charge of some chick, and when you

finaly got out again, Chan put the Squeeze on your powers?"

Drago nodded, "Pretty much."

"That's messed up..." Cobra said, shaking his head in distaste

"For realz..."Ice said, nodding.

DJ Fist nodded once.

"Well, you've still got most of your Chi," Ice said, "That's pretty good."

Drago shrugged, "Whatever..."

"Yo, Dawg, since your back, does that mean you're gona move back into the

Junkyard with us?" Cobra asked. Drago scoffed, "As if. I got a much better

crib to crash in than this Lame-o junkyard...Come on, I'll show ya."

* * *

Jamie sat in the bathtub, soaking in the warm water. Disgustng or not, Tso Lan's

tea was helping. she was already much less conjested, and her chest didn't

hurt as much.

"Well, at least it's working..." She muttered to herself. She let out a deep sigh

and allowed her muscles to relax. The demons were twisted, and evil, and rude.

But, all things considering, once you got past ther desire to kill and/or eat you,

they wern't so bad...

usualy...

She scrubbed her scalp with her favorite Vanilla and Lilac shampoo, enjoying the

feeling of soap squishing through her fingers. After her bath, she was going to

take a nap, and get plenty of rest.

000000ooooo000000

Shendu glanced up when he heard the door open, "Drago. Well, it's about-"

His eye's widened a bit as he caught sight of the Ice Gang. "Who are they?"

he asked, narrowing his eyes a little.

Drago turned to the couch, "Ladies and Demon-men, may I introduce, Strikemaster

Ice, DJ Fist, and MC Cobra... Also known as, the Ice Crew."

"Yo," Ice said nodding once in their direction.

Bai Tsa raised an eyebrow, "They are the henchmen you praised so highly in the

Demon Netherworld? They're barely more than Children!"

Ice looked Taken aback, "Slow your roll, girlfreind, Me and My boyz? We got MAD

skills."

"Yeah, " Cobra said enthusiasticaly, "We've built a sub, Tricked out the space needle,

and helped Drago get the Demon Chi from Chan."

Shendu stood, "Yes, Drago told me as much."

"So who are you?"Ice asked, Lookng at Shendu as iff sizing him up. Shendu smirked

"I am Shendu. Drago's Father."

Ice, Cobra, and Dj Fist's eyes widened, "Whoa...You're Drago's pop?" Ice asked

"Last time we saw you, you were like...godzilla!"Cobra added. Dj Fist nodded in

agreement.

Shendu Growled, "Well, not anymore, thanks to Chan..."

"That will soon be remedied," Tso Lan said quietly as ever, "Once we locate our

Chi, we shall re-claim it and resume our rightful place as rulers of this world."

"Sweet."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie put on her pink bathrobe and exited the bathroom, She glanced over

into the livingroom. She stopped, "Uh...am I hallucnating, or are there three extra

people in here?" Drago turned to look at her, "Oh, Jamie, this is the Ice Gang."

Jamie looked at the three boys standing just to Dragos right.

"Uh...Hi?"


	29. Chapter 29

After a few quick explinations on Drago's part, Jamie nodded. She was excited to

finaly meet the Ice Gang, she was not so excited about meeting them naked. All

she was wearing was a bathrobe.

"Um...excuse me for a minute...I'm not dressed for Guests...." She hurried off to

her bedroom.

Ice looked over at Drago, "Yo, D, nice girlfreind." Drago growled aggrivatedly,

"She's NOT my girlfriend!"

Hsi Wu chuckled, "That's what you keep saying... But I still don't believe you."

Drago growled again, "Keep pushing it, Bat-man. I'm this close to turning you

into fried chicken!"

Hsi Wu glared at him, "I dare you to do it, Half-blood, you don't have the nerve!"

Ice, Cobra and DJ Fists eye narrowed simutaneously, "Yo, no one talks to our

boy Drago like that, you best hope we don't put you in a world of hurt."

Hsi Wu laughed, "Oh! I'm **sooo** scared! What are you gonna do? pop a zit on

me?"

Ice smirked, "You got the crust...but have you got the sauce?"They took a

defensive stance. Jamie came out of her room just as They were about to

attack, " No! not in the living room" she shrieked hurrying in between them,

"I work hard enough to keep this house cleanas it is, without you guys fighting

in here."

Ice flashed her a grin, "Just playin' girlfreind, wouldn't dream of crashin' this

crib. Don't sweat it." He slapped her shoulder in a freindly manner. Jamie

sighed with relief. For now. She turned to Drago, "Please keep them from

doing anything to the apartment. I'm going out."

"Where to?"

"Just out."

Jamie headed for the door, Tchang Zu stopped her, "Tell us where first," he said

in his commanding voice. "I just wanna go for a walk by myself for a while, ok?"

Jamie said, careful to keep her tone respectful. Of all the demons, Tchang Zu

still frightened her a little. She felt sorry for Shendu. Being his younger brother,

he must have got bullied a lot...

Harsh.

Tchang Zu steped aside slightly. Jamie had to edge past him, staring at her feet

so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye. She shut the door with a soft click.

000000ooooo000000

Bai Tsa crossed her arms, "I do not think you should have let her go, brother."

Tchang Zu glanced over at her, " I do not care. She cannot go far, she is still

partially ill."

"Be that as it may, my potion will significantly improve her condition. She will

be completely healed by Tomarrow morning," Tso Lan said. Ice looked at

Drago with a rased eyebrow, "What's the dilly-o with her going out? She under

house arrest or somethin?"

"She has the flu," Drago said casually, "And she's also the only one who knows

of our return to this realm," Shendu hissed. "Should she reveal who or where

we are to anyone, our...situation would be comprimised. the full moon is in

three days, we cannot afford to slip up NOW."

Po Kong smirked, "And you would know about slipping up, Brother. You certainly

did often enough. Do you recall when you opened my portal and Chan was

banging on the drum to re-banish me?"

Shendu's shoulders drooped slightly, "Yes, and I attempted to stop him."

"Attempted being the Key word. As well as the fact that YOU were the one

who banged the third time," Po Kong said looking up at him in dark Smugness.

"That's not my fault, Chan knocked me backwards and my head hit the drum

on accident!" Shendu said defensivly. Po Kong scoffed.

"Excuses, excuses..."

000000ooooo000000

Cobra exchanged looks with DJ Fist. "You get the feeling they don't like him

very much, DJ?"

DJ Fist nodded.

"Yeah, me too,' Ice said "Let's ditch this Joint and grab some pavement. You

commin' D-dude?" he asked, turning to Drago. Drago shrugged, better than

hanging out with these losers..."

Shendu grasped Drago's shoulder as they walked past, "Wait."

"What?" Drago asked irritably

"If you're leaving, then you can play fly-on-the-wall and watch Jamie."

Drago jerked away, "As if, I've got better things to do than be her babysitter."

Shendu narrowed his eyes, "Then I suggest you do them while keeping Jamie

in your sights, boy."

"Fine!" Drago growled, slamming the door behind him as they left.

"That dude needs to Chill..." Strikemaster Ice said as they rode the elevator

down. Drago cracked his knuckles, "Tell me about it..."


	30. Chapter 30

Jamie inhaled deeply, It felt good to get away from the apartment ( and the demons

who lived with her). She breathed in deeply. The afternoon air was crisp and a bit

chilly. Typical San Francisco weather for Fall.

She walked down the long, slightly crowded streets, looking in store windows,

wondering if they still had any roast beef from last night's Dinner. Of course not.

Look who she lived with. There was a better chance of the Sky turning green than

those 9 leaving leftovers from **anything...** Jamie sighed, "Might as well go back..."

Suddenly, a sign caught her attention.

**_"Kai Chings Antiques..." _**Jamie said, reading the sign just above the doorway.

"Hm..."

000000ooooo000000

Drago, Ice and the others were a block behind Jamie, "Yo, D-man, why do we gotta

follow Jamie for anyway?" Strikemaster Ice asked, rolling along lazily on his

skateboard. "Because my pain in the Butt father says I have to," Drago said,

"Plus we'll be locating our Chi soon, and if she accidently blabs something about us

being out of the Netherworld, even off-handedly, or says their REAL names out in

public, we'll be sent back to the Netherworld."

"Yo Dawg, ya'll oughta trust her more," Cobra said, "If she's kept quiet so far, why

would she fall off the L ramp now?"

Drago opened his mouth to respond but was cut off. "Yo!" Ice said holding up his hand,

she's goin' inside that antique shop."

Drago turned, just as she shut the door behind her. Drago motioned forward with

his hand, "Come on."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie looked around. Most of the stuff in here was Asian, 'no surprise there...' she

mumbled to herself. In the middle of the shop was Hindi Statue that looked like it

was made from solid gold.

But some of it was definantly European. "Wow..." Jamie said looking up a stuffed

Bear that towered over her so much that she had to crane her neck upwards just

to look at it.

"Ah, you like?" a voice came from behind her. Jamie turned around. It was an older

man of Asian decent, very plump, who had liver spots on his balding head. "Only

300 dollars," the man said in a warm tone. Jamie shook her head, "I'm just looking..."

"Perhaps, you would be more interested in a nice piece of jewelry? Something to

bring out those Lovely eyes of yours?"

Before Jame could respond, the man, most likely Kai-Ching, she told herself,

led her over to a long cabinet that was filled with all sorts of Rings, bracelets, and

necklaces. Not wanting to be rude, Jamie allowed herself to look at them. Some

were quite pretty. There was a silver chain with a small blue Sapphire charm on it.

"Ooh...." Jamie said quietly, picking it up and fingering it delicately.

"Ah, a good choice. Blue is a flattering color," Kai-Ching said with a smile, "Would

you like to try it on?"

Jamie hesitantly nodded and slipped it on. It was beautiful, and it _did_ bring out her

eyes. She took it off, "How much is it?" she asked. Kai-Ching smiled again, this time

showing his teeth, which were slightly yellowed, "For you, 30 dollars."

"HA! you pirate!"

Jamie turned around it was Drago and the Ice gang. "Drago? what are you doing

here?" Jamie asked suprised. Drago smirked, "keeping you from getting conned,

obviously." Drago took a few steps forward, "That Necklace ain't worth 30 bucks,

how about $15.00?

"30.00" Kai-Ching said

"15.00" Drago said

"25.00" Kai-Ching replied, seeing Drago was no fool.

"20.00" Drago said, "Otherwise, no sale."

Kai-Ching narrowed his eyes slightly, but forced a smile, "Very well...20 dollars."

Jamie reached into her wallet and pulled out enough to pay for the necklace.

Kai-Ching took it, "Have a nice day," he said, as if out of habit as he turned away.

Jamie looked at the necklace, now hers, and then up at Drago, "You didn't have

to do that, 30 dollars seemed like a reasonable price. Besides, what part of 'I

wanna be alone' don't you understand?"

She put the necklace in her pocket and exited the shop, slamming the door a

little on her way out.

Drago stood, dumbfounded. "Yo, D, looks like you in some hot water now," Ice

said, crossing his arms.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie walked angrily homeward. How dare Drago follow her?! She wanted to

be ALONE was that so much to ask?

"Hey!"

Jamie refused to acknowledge Drago as she kept walking. Drago used his speed

to stand in front of her, blocking her, "Don't walk away from me!"

"Why not, you're a jerk," Jamie said crossing her arms. "I'm doing what Daddy-

dearest told me to," Drago said, also crossing his arms, "You think I wanna spend

all my time following you? They're the ones who think you're gonna blab about us

being here!"

Jamie hmphed and Turned glanced at him out of the corner of her eye,

"You guys should trust me by now," she said, her tone seeping from angery to

hurt, "I would never tell anyone about you, you know that."

Drago sighed " Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, okay?"

Jamie turned and looked him in the eyes, sternly, "You gotta learn to trust me, D."

Drago inhaled deeply, "Yeah...whatever...Hey, lemme see how ya look in that

necklace."

Jamie felt her anger receed as she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled it

out. Drago took it from her and slipped it over her head.

"Hm. It accualy looks pretty good on you..." he said

Jamie glanced at it, "You think so?"

" you should wear it to the Pumpkin Dance. It'll go with the dress."

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "What dress? I thought we were going as the cast of

Ouran High School Host Club..."

Drago smirked, "We are. But 'Haruhi' will be wearing girl's clothes"

Jamie sighed.

Dresses....

"wonderful..."


	31. Chapter 31

Shendu was...less than pleased that Jamie had found out about Drago and

the others being caught following her. Even so, he was at least relieved

nothing had gone wrong.

Jamie whent into the kitchen, her stomach growling hungrily. She pulled out

some bologna and Cheese and prepared herself a sandwich. Her neclace

had slipped into he T-shirt. She absentmindedly pulled it out, it glinted in the

light from overhead.

"What is that?" Tso Lan asked, noticing the glint of the Sapphire charm.

"Oh, I got it from an antique shop owned by an old man named Kai Ching."

Tso Lan steped forward and looked at it curiously. His Eye's narrowed,

"Bai Tsa, look at this..."

Jamie looked confused as Bai Tsa bustled over and looked at it. And she

was not happy with the ammused smirk that crossed her face.

"Well, well, child, it would seem you've purchased a very special piece of

Jewelry..."

"What, what's wrong with it?" Jamie said in an anxious voice.

"Nothing at all...except that it's not just a necklace. It was crafted by a

Dark-Chi witch known only as The Jewel. This particular peice is known

as the Shadow Sapphire."

"And uh...what does it do?" Jamie asked, getting the feeling she was going

to regret the question.

"It has the ability to allow it's wearer to move through shadows, like a

Shadowkhan."

Jamie thought back. Shendu had told her about Shadowkhan and their ablities.

"Oh...is that all? I though you were gonna tell me something like: If worn too

long it will turn it owner evil or something..." Jamie said with a bit of relief.

"Well, that too" Bai Tsa said.

Jamie groaned, "I had to open my big mouth..."

* * *

Uncle sat up strait in his chair, Finn, Ratso, Chow, Hak fu and Tohru looked at him,

"What is wrong, sensei?" Tohru asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah Unc? what's the

score?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, boss, you look like you've seen a ghost," Chow added.

Uncle looked up at them with a solemn gleam in his eyes

"Uncle has the willies..."

* * *

Jamie pursed her lips. "It figures The one peice of affordable jewelry in an antique

shop would also be evil..." she groaned loudly, "Man my life sucks..."

Shendu sat beside her on the couch, "Do not fret, Jamie, This may be an advantage

to us."

Jamie looked at him, "what do you mean?"

Tchang Zu growled, "Nevermind that now. Remove the necklace if you wish to

remain..." he made a face, "...Good..."

Jamie happily removed the necklace, "What should I do with it?" she asked. Hsi Wu

shrugged, "I dunno...You could always give it to us..."

Jamie gave him a look, putting her hands on her hips, "How stupid do I look?"

She headed for her bedroom "don't answer that," she added, seeing him open

his mouth to respond.

She looked longingly at the necklace as she reached under her bed for her safe-

box. Too bad it was evil...it was so pretty too...

"I can't believe I wasted 20 dollars on a necklace I can't even wear..." she sighed

as she placed it in the box, locked it and put the key back in it's hiding spot.

* * *

**_Three Day's later..._**

* * *

Jamie looked at her outfit, which was a lavender kimono. Izzy, who had come

over, had styled their hair to make it resemble the styles the characters wore

theirs in. It was almost funny to see Drago with blonde hair. It looked so...unnatural

on him. It was the same shade of yellow as Strikemaster Ice's. Hsi Wu and Po Kong

had changed their minds about going as Hikarou and Karou. Namely because

Po Kong was too short. So instead they decided to go as Honey and Mori. Which

made much more sense.

And besides...

Po Kong looked so cute! She had on the little uniform, and had colored her hair

bright blonde. She looked just like Honey, except her hair had been pulled back

into a poneytail.

Jamie looked at Tamaki-Drago. He had put in contact lenses to color hs eyes Blue,

but since they were naturaly red, it came out purple. Otherwise...he made a pretty

good Tamaki.

"Yo, D, nice duds..."

As they climbed out of the van, Jamie looked and Saw the Ice gang approaching

on their boards. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Jamie asked. Ice flashed

a smirk, " Crashing the Pumpkin Dance." Hsi Wu looked at them criticaly, "And what

are you suppose to be? Pirates?" he asked looking at their costumes with poofy

sleeves, and Swords.

"Duh, we're the three muskateers," Cobra said crossing his arms.

Ice rolled his eyes, "Pirates...D-man, your boy Hsi Wu's crust must only be half-

baked..."

Drago laughed, "You got that right."

Hsi Wu growled, giving Drago a dirty look. Po Kong rolled her eyes, "Nevermind

half-baked crust. Let's go inside and at least pretend to enjoy dancing with a

bunch of teenage humans."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, it'll be great! art class Paintings, dancing, games, I love

the Pumpkin Dance."

Ice grinned, "Hey, J, you gonna par-tay with the Ice crew?" Jamie laughed, "Only

if you guys know the Cha-Cha slide!"

* * *

Viper looked at Jackie lovingly as she handed him a glass of punch, "Hey Jackie,

did I ever tell you about my little sister?"

"Uh, No, I don't think so," Jackie said as Tohru opened the door to give kids

outside Trick-or-Treat Candy.

"Really? Must have slipped my mind...I tell her everything about you..." She snapped

her fingers, "I got it. She lives about 20 block's from the mall. We can pop in when

she comes back from the High School Halloween dance."

"Ah, that's a wonderful Idea! I'd love to meet my future Sister in law!" Jackie said

smiling, "We can all go."

Viper returned the smile, "Oh, and You can meet her room-mates too. They're

Chinese too, I'm sure you'll love them."


	32. Chapter 32

Jamie looked around at the art covered gym walls, she wanted to see Drago and

Hsi Wu's paintings. "Hey, where're the pictures you guys painted?" She asked.

Hsi Wu cracked his neck, "They're arranged according to last name, so they should

be over there," he said pointing to the area over by the Punch bowl.

Jamie eagerly walked over until she saw the section labeled 'D'.

Jamie searched for Drago's name. She finaly spotted it. Her eyes immediatly

darted to the first picture. She gasped. He had painted Shendu, in his

true form. Looking very proud and powerful. Like he could conqure the world.

Which he probaby could. She turned to the next one. This one was of himself back

in the Netherworld sitting on a rock, his eyes glowing red, his face shadowed.

"Wow..."

There was one last picture, it was of all the demons, in their true forms, standing

together, Po Kong in the back, with the rest of them arranged by height and rank.

Jamie noted that Shendu was sort of in the front. Drago stood beside him, and

next to him was...

her?

Jamie was suprised to see herself amounst the demons. It was unexpected.

She read the title of the painting: "'F.P.'..." What's that stand for?"

"Family portrait," Drago said off-handedly. Jamie's eyes widened even more.

"You consider me part of your family?"

Before Drago could answer, Jamie caught sight of Hsi Wu's painting's. Jamie

flinched away, extremely grossed out, "Ew...What IS that?"

Hsi Wu grinned evily, "What I dream of doing to Jackie Chan, for sending me

back to the Netherworld."

Jamie shook her head, covering her mouth.

Strikemaster Ice made a face, "Yo, man, that's just nastey..."

Hsi Wu grinned even wider, "Ahh...disturbing Humans...I missed that..." He

laughed evily. Po Kong smiled, "Indeed brother. You have done well."

"Thank you, Sister Po."

Kenneth Joseph Greene,(Joe Green) walked over dressedin a furry outfit with

stick-on ears. "Hello, Deaman."

"What are you suppose to be Kenny? A cat monster?" Drago asked. Joe growled,

"I'm a werewolf, Don't call me Kenny, Deaman."

"Why, what you gonna do **Kenny**?" Hsi Wu asked, joining in on the teasing.

"I'll-

"You'll what?" Strikemaster Ice said, stepping forward. Cobra and DJ Fist also

stepped forward. Joe took a step back, "Who are you?"

"Yo, Dawg, we're Drago's possy."

" If you mess with D-man, you mess with us," Cobra added.

DJ Fist cracked his knuckles audibly. Joe backed off, "Oh, I see...Um...I'm gonna go

now..."

He hurried away. Ice and the Gang laughed, "Did you see his face, Ice-man? I

thought he was gonna wet his pants!"

Drago also laughed. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Men..."

000000ooooo000000

As the music shfted gears from loud and pulsing to more relaxed, slow styles. Hsi Wu

and Po Kong whent over to where Jamie was dancing with Drago and the Ice Gang.

"We're going to go back to the apartment," Po Kong said

"Yeah, this is getting a bit boring for our Standards..." Hsi Wu said.

"Are you gonna take the car?" Jamie asked. "Well, duh..." Hsi Wu said.

"Then how am I-"

"Don't sweat it, girlfreind, me and the Possy will take you home on our boards."

Jamie was doubtful, but she handed Po Kong the Keys to the Van, "Try not to crash

it..."

Jamie turned back to the others, sighing "Well, looks like I'm gonna be the first American

girl to skateboard home in a Kimono on Halloween...might as well enjoy the rest of the

Party..."

A slow Waltz started up. "Great..." Jamie sighed, "I don't suppose anny of you know

how to-"

DJ Fist took a step towards Jamie and bowed at his waist formaly, "Wanna dance?"

Jamie was suprised for a moment, "Uh...sure..."

DJ Fist took her hand and lead her into a waltz. Drago looked on in shock.

"Did he just talk?" Drago asked, confused.

Ice nodded, "Doesn't happen often, but Yeah."

* * *

Shendu Opened the door when Hsi Wu and Po Kong knocked. "Is it time yet?" Hsi Wu

asked. Shendu shook his head, "Not just yet...We're wating for the point when the

moon s aligned correctly with the forces of Dark Magick...which will be within the next

hour."

Po Kong nodded, "That's not too long... let's get out of these ridiculous atires... I have

to wash this color out of my hair..."

She headed for the bathroom, locking the door. Bai Tsa inhaled deeply, "Soon I will be

able to locate my Chi and take my revenge on that Blasted mortal...he will pay dearly for

acosting me these past 2 months..."

Tchang Zu nodded, "I too will enjoy 'shocking' a few choice mortals... and watching them

flee before my mighty presence!"

"Indeed," Tso Lan said, a dark smile on his calm face.

Shendu grinned " And once we have obtained our Chi...there will be no stopping us..."

* * *

After the waltz, Jamie and the others played a few of the games, but after the 6th round

of ring toss, Jamie was begining to feel a bit tired. "Let's go home, I'm feelng a little

drained." Jamie said.

Drago nodded, "Let's go boys..."

'_besides..._' Drago thought to himself, '_the Real fun starts when we get back to the apartment'_


	33. Chapter 33

Jamie held on tightly to Cobra's wiast as they glided down the street on their boards.

Drago was running along beside them. Since it was dark, no one could see him anyway.

She Still wondered how, if he had lost half the strength of his powers, how could he

still be so fast? Oh well... Jamie took pleasure in the knowledge that soon she would

be in her nice warm bed petting Scratchers neck and shoulders as she drifted to sleep.

What a wonderful thought...

Cobra grinned, "Dead ahead, girlfreind," he said. Jamie nearly fell off as they came to

a screeching halt just outside the apartment building. She got off the skateboard and

leaned against the building, regaining her balance.

Drago seemed anxious, "Come on, lets go," he said urging her up the steps. Jamie

allowed Drago to drag her up the steps and into the elevator.

Strikemaster Ice, Cobra and DJ Fist exchanged looks. "Uh...are we suppose to follow

him or what?" Ice asked. Cobra and DJ Fist shrugged.

000000ooooo000000

Tso Lan turned to the others from his spot by the window, "The full moon is near its

point of most power. Let's begin..."

Jamie and Drago walked in just as The demons began to mix the spell ingrediants,

which they had gathered over the last four days. Jamie looked confused, "What's

going on?"

Xiao Fung turned, "Isn't it obvious?" he asked pouring in a powdery blue substance,

"We're doing a locator spell to find our Chi,"

Jamie's eyes widened in shock, "B-but I-I thought-"

Bai Tsa scoffed, "We're demons, did you really think we were going to remain as

pathetic humans?"

"But-"

"Surely you arn't suprised?" Tchang Zu asked as he added in yet another ingrediant.

Jamie sighed, "I guess not..." she trudged over to the couch and sank down depressedly.

she pulled her legs up to her chest. Hsi Wu slaped her back in a half-hearted attempt

to cheer her up, "It's nothing personal, Jamie. We just hate being Human. It kinda

sucks in comparison to being a demon sorcerer"

Jamie glared, "Gee, I feel so much better..."

000000ooooo000000

Tso Lan glanced out the window again. He turned to the others quickly, "The time is now,

my bretheren."

The demons gathered around their potion and joined hands, Drago included, and closed

their eyes

**Hwia bi mah kwich Ha-tu Jes thana Sui...**

**Hwia bi mah kwich Ha-tu Jes thana Sui...**

**Hwia bi mah kwich Ha-tu Jes thana Sui...**

**Hwia bi mah kwich Ha-tu Jes thana Sui...**

**Hwia bi mah kwich Ha-tu Jes thana Sui...**

**Hwia bi mah kwich Ha-tu Jes thana Sui...**

Jamie watched as the potion glowed on ominous black and blue, pulsing as they continued

to chant

000000ooooo000000

Viper and the Chan Clan climbed the stairs. "My sis is on the second floor," Viper said as

they reached the halfway point. Jade blew her fringes's out of her face, "So how old is she?

What's she like? Does she like super moose?"

"Jade asks too many questions, " Uncle said, "You will find out soon enough, have

patience!" Jade scoffed. Viper laughed, "Don't worry Jade, I'm sure you'll love her.

Besides, who DOESN'T like supermoose?"

000000ooooo000000

The demons continued to chant. The potion was bubbling almost erractically. Jamie rose

from her spot on the couch and moved closer, oddly entranced.

**Hwia bi mah kwich Ha-tu Jes thana Sui...**

**Hwia bi mah kwich Ha-tu Jes thana Sui...**

The potion suddenly turned a dark green. The demons stoped chanting and watched

as a light rose from the liquid, flckering, as if looking for reception. The grainy image

cleared and revealed a 3D hologram type image of the globe, with multiple, red Trigrams

dotting it.

"Wow.. you did it..."

The door opened with a bang.

"Hey sis, sorry for bursting in on you like this"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie gasped and turned towards the door. Viper, and the Chans, stood there.

"Viper!?"

The demons turned at the sound of her voice.

"Jackie Chan!" Shendu and Drago growled simutaneously as they caught sight of

Their nemesis. Uncle gasped as his blowfish, which he always kept tied to his belt

out of habit glowed bright green. Uncle gasped

Uncles eyes widened, "Ai-yah! Demons have returned to Earth!"

Jamie exchanged looks betwen the Two sides.

"Oh Crap!"

Jackie also looked wide eyed at the humanized demons, "Bad day, bad day, bad day!"

* * *

**_WOW! OMG! THE CATS OUT OF THE BAG NOW!_**

**_STAY TUNED FOR THE EXCITING UPCOMMING SEQUEL!_**

**_DEMONS! 3: Demon Chi!_**

**_cya!_**


End file.
